Against All Odds
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: Her love for him isn't returned. But will she continue hoping for his love when even if it is not returned yet, another trial comes to test her love for him? A trial that would change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm alive! Yeah, well, another story for you. This is the story I made side by side with Unconditional Love. Yeah, so if I'm not able to update that one, blame this, heheh.. Anyway, it's been months since I last wrote for my stories. I'm actually planning to finish this story first before I post this, but since I have writers' block at the moment, I decided that it's better to post this now and wait for reviews than just sit doing nothing. So here it is! I hope you enjoy this one.. ^_^

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters are not mine.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 1: You Are The Only Person My Heart Knows And Beats For**

"I have all the information you need, Mr. President."

The young attorney handed an older man in his forties a big, brown envelope which has the Rukawa Detective Agency logo on it.

The older man took the envelope and got the papers inside it. He scanned the documents one by one, nodding every once in a while at some information.

"Are the information complete?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, Mr. President. All the things you need to know are there. My men and I gathered all the information we could get, from the records themselves. We also got to talk to people who know her. So more or less, all those written there are accurate."

"I know. I have confidence in you and your team." The older man put down the papers and looked at the young attorney. "So, what's left to do now?"

"Right now, all we have to do is talk to the family about this. When they agree with our terms and conditions, you just have to sign some papers to formalize the matter," the young attorney explained.

The older man sighed. "Okay. I think there would be no problem with that." He got the papers and read some information. After a few minutes, he looked at the young man. "You did a good job. You may go now."

The young attorney bowed down. "Thank you, Mr. President. I'll go now." Then he walked towards the door and went out.

When the young attorney left, the older man stood up from his executive chair and walked towards the window. He looked at the view below from his executive office at the Rukawa Group of Companies' main building where he works. He breathed deeply. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"At last, we found you..."

**Author's Notes:** So there! Not much of a chapter, is it? Anyway, I'd be happy to hear from you what you think of my story. All reviews accepted. Flames...well, I'm not really sure what flames are but I'm pretty sure they're negative..but I accept constructive criticisms.. There, thanks for reading and please leave a review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 1, I'm really glad.. ^_^ Here's the second installment. Hope u enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 2: I Don't Want To Let Go**

Kaede Rukawa was sitting on his bed, listening to his favorite songs on his Panasonic walkman when he heard knocks on his bedroom door. He took out his earphones and opened the door.

The maid bowed down to him. "Young master, your father wants to talk to you in his study."

The maid backed off a little when she saw him frown. Rukawa glared at her before proceeding lazily to his father's study.

When he reached the study, he knocked on the door. He went in when his father acknowledged him. The older Rukawa pointed to a chair behind his desk, motioning the younger one to sit down.

"What is it about now?" He asked though he was not interested a bit on what his father is going to say.

His father's eyes twinkled, which was unusual for him since most often than not, he has a serious look on his eyes. He was smiling too.

_Weird._ Kaede thought. _And scary._

"Easy, Kaede. Why don't you sit down first? Don't worry, this isn't about you this time. And I swear you'll be happy to hear this."

He sneered. _What is he saying? Me being happy with his good-for-nothing news? That's bullshit._ He waited.

His father took out a long, brown envelope from the drawer of his desk then gave it to him. His eyes, questioning, looked at his father's.

"Take it. You'll be surprised."

_Geez._ He took the envelope from his father's hand. But before he could see what's inside, his father spoke.

"We finally found who we're looking for. We assigned the task of finding that person to our Detective Agency. And they were pretty good. And fast. I only told them two weeks ago about that and now, I have all the information needed."

Kaede's eyes pulled together. _I didn't know he was looking for some person._ He rolled his eyes. _So what? I don't care who he's looking for as long as it has nothing to do with me! And now, it __**is**__ bothering me. Who is this person anyway?_

He turned the envelope. He saw the Rukawa Detective Agency logo on the upper left side of it.

_Just how many businesses do we own really? Geez. We're so rich. I don't even know what other businesses this family holds. We do not need these lots of money anyway. Not when these wealth couldn't even give us happiness._ He sighed.

Eager for the whole thing to be done, he got the papers inside. He looked at the first page that contains the picture of the person. His eyebrows pulled together when he recognized who it was. Maybe he was mistaken. He searched for the name of the person, and was a bit shocked to know that he was right. But he recovered.

_Maybe he needs something from this person. Why would he look for her anyway?_

He looked at the rest of the papers. He didn't understand anything because he wasn't reading at all. He doesn't have any interest in it whatsoever. After the last page, he put the papers down and faced his father.

"So, what's this all about?" He asked, now a bit annoyed because his time is being wasted.

"Hadn't you read it?"

"No. I don't have time. So now, would you like to tell me what this is all about? What do you want from her? I know this girl."

His father stared at him. "You know her?"

He mentally rolled his eyes. "Of course. She's our assistant team manageress in the basketball team. I thought your men are good. They should know what she is doing at the moment if they keep an eye on her 24/7. And they hadn't connected it with me being part of the basketball team and her being the team manageress."

His father nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. They didn't tell me. They probably didn't know. Anyway, let's not talk about them now. I'm relieved that you know her. I thought I'll have a hard time introducing her to you. At least you know each other. It wouldn't be hard to get along well with one another."

His eyebrows pulled together again. _So that's what it's all about. He wants to introduce her to me so I can marry her someday? Geez, give me a break! Just how many girls did he already propose to me to marry someday? And right now, she is his type? Oh, no, no! I won't allow this! I won't let him decide for me!_ He mentally scratched the back of his head. _But I'm not sure yet. Better ask him first. Yeah..._

"So what do you want from her?"

His father looked at him. "Huh? You haven't guessed it yet?"

"No. Why would I guess? Tell me what you want from her so I can go now."

His father sighed. "Of course, you'll never guess who she is, and what role will she play in our lives."

Kaede was getting more annoyed with each second. "Otoosan, tell me what you want from her. What do you want from Haruko Akagi?"

"Don't you know, Kaede?" His father leaned closer to him and smiled. "She's your sister..."

**Author's Notes:** Finished! Please leave your reviews and comments. I really appreciate them, especially now that school's killing me! Your reviews are my only consolation coz school stuffs are really torturing me.. ='( And sorry about Kaede's words. I didn't mean to make him look so "bad" but it's just a way for me to emphasize his feelings as well as the situation. Again sorry for that. Peace ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here's chapter 3. This one's quite long. Hope u don't get bored, heheh.. ^^

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 3: Even If This Cruel World Comes Between Us**

"Rukawa, fast break!" Miyagi called out to Rukawa.

Rukawa ran while dribbling the ball. He got past two opponents who were trying to block him at the same time. He ran towards the inner court like a bullet from a gun, making the others fear his coming, thus, failing to block him as always. Sakuragi was waiting for him under the basket.

"Oi, Hanamichi, tighten your defense! Don't let him get that ball into the basket!"

"I know, Ryota! No need to tell me what to do! The tensai will take care of everything! NYAHAHAHAHA! Come on, Rukawa! You won't get that ball in –"

Rukawa jumped, ready to slam the ball into the basket when Sakuragi jumped and tried to swat the ball from Rukawa's hand. "– not when the tensai is here – huh?!"

Rukawa's hand passed beside Sakuragi. He let go of the ball. It went in! The two players landed on the floor at the same time. Loud cheers can be heard from the watching crowd, most of them coming from the Rukawa fansclub.

Rukawa left Sakuragi flaring with anger.

"Nice shot, Rukawa!" Miyagi shouted.

Rukawa nodded at their new team captain. He wiped his sweat with the back of his hands. His eyes landed on the assistant team manageress' direction. He saw her talking to Ayako. She must have felt that someone was looking at her. She looked at his direction. When their eyes met, he saw a light shade of pink appear on her cheeks before she quickly looked away. Seeing her like that, he felt he wanted to turn red too. _Do'ahou. You shouldn't do that. You're a Rukawa now._ He went back to practice.

Haruko was humming happily as she walked her way home. She was in this mood since that little incident in the basketball court happened. Until now, she couldn't believe that it happened. She was talking to Ayako about that shot Rukawa made when she felt someone was looking at her. And she was right. But her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw that it was Rukawa who was staring at her. She was really shocked but the shock cannot compare with the happiness she felt at that moment. And even before Rukawa could notice her blushing, she quickly looked away, to her dismay, coz when she looked back at his direction, he had already gone practicing.

"But why would he look at me? Was it just a coincidence that he accidentally looked at me and I caught him? I don't think so. When I met his eyes, he held my gaze and we just stood there looking at each other for about 3 seconds." Her cheeks turned red again at the thought. "Does this mean he has something for me too?"

She scolded herself. "Baka, Haruko! Why would he like you? It was just a coincidence that you caught him looking at you. Who knows if you're not there, his eyes would have landed on the wall behind you? Stop expecting, okay? Just be contented that at least for 3 seconds, you had an eye to eye contact with him." However, her happiness didn't waver. Nothing could erase the happiness she feels now. She was still in the same, happy mood until she reached their house. She was busy reminiscing her 'moment' with Rukawa a while ago she hadn't notice two, shiny, black cars that were parked in the street across their house. She went straight to the door and opened it.

"Tadaima!" She said cheerfully when she noticed several pairs of shoes on their doorstep. "Huh? We have visitors? I wonder who they are."

She was about to go to the living room when her brother went out of it. "Ah, oniichan, we have visitors?" She asked when she saw the look on his face. "Oniichan, what's wrong? You look pale. And nervous."

Takenori smiled. "Don't worry about it. Otoosan and okaasan are waiting for you in the living room. You have visitors."

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Just go there. You'll know. Otoosan and okaasan have something to say to you too."

"Huh?" She was about to ask him again what their parents will say to her but stopped. Maybe she should go straight to her parents. "Uh, okay."

She headed for the living room. As she was going there, many thoughts came in her mind. _What will they say to me? From the looks on oniichan's face, it seems like an important matter. And yeah, what's with oniichan anyway? He looks disturbed, like something's bothering him. What's happening? Who are my visitors? They seem important persons. What do they need from us? From me?_

She continued walking until she reached the door of the living room. _I feel nervous._ She breathed deeply before opening the door. "Tadaima!"

Her parents looked up, so did the visitors. There were five of them. Two of them, a man and a woman her parents' age, looked like they are from an upper class family if their clothes were their basis. They looked familiar, though. She thought she had seen them somewhere. Another man, probably in his mid-20's, wears eyeglasses and carries a suitcase. The last two were tall men. They looked like bodyguards based on their uniforms, but their uniforms looked costly.

_Who are these people?_

She walked towards her parents. "Tadaima."

"How was school?" Her father asked. Haruko was a bit alarmed when she saw the look on her parents' faces. They mirrored that of her brother's.

"It was good. How are you?"

"We're good."

She smiled, then looked at the visitors. She bowed to them. "Good evening, sirs, madam. I'm Akagi Haruko."

The oldest man spoke. "Good evening too, Haruko-chan. Could you give us some minutes of your time? We and Mr. and Mrs. Akagi have something to say to you. Would you spare us some time?"

"Ah, hai." Haruko sat down beside her mother.

"Arigatou, Haruko-chan. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, right?" The only woman in their visitors said. "I am Rukawa Kumiko. This is my husband, Yamada, and this is our family lawyer, Ichizo Terasawa."

Haruko was stunned when she heard the surname. _R-Rukawa? Could they be Rukawa-kun's parents? Oh, yes! I now know why they look familiar. They look like Rukawa Kaede! So they are his parents!_ Finally, she met Rukawa's parents! And not just by accident, his parents actually came to their house! Haruko wanted to blush at that moment. But she stopped herself.

_Baka, Haruko! Stop acting like that in front of them. That's embarrassing, you know?_ She quickly composed herself.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm, a-are you R-Rukawa Kaede's p-parents?"

The couple smiled at her. "Yes, we are. We were surprised to know that you know each other. We had sent people to look for you when all along, Kaede knows you." The woman said.

_Rukawa-kun knows me!_ She stopped herself again. There were some important matters to clear. "Uh, y-you were looking for me?"

"Hai, Haruko-chan."

Haruko was confused. "D-Doushite?"

Rukawa's father answered her. "I think Mr. and Mrs. Akagi are the ones to answer your question."

She looked at her parents. They looked nervous. She suddenly became worried about them. "Is everything okay?"

Her father spoke. "Haruko, we need to tell you something important. And we need you to listen carefully to this one. Is that clear?"

"H-Hai, otoosan," she answered though she really couldn't understand anything at all.

Mr. Akagi breathed deeply before speaking. "When we first found out that your mother was pregnant with our first child, the doctor said that she might have complications on her pregnancy due to her heart problems. He also said that she might experience so much difficulty in her child-bearing. But we had no choice. We cannot abort the baby. We decided to keep him, of course. When your mother bore the child, she really had difficulty. It almost took all of her strength. At first, we thought we'll lose her and the baby. But we were fortunate because after a day of pure rest in the hospital, both of them recovered."

Haruko felt sympathy for her parents, especially for her mother. She must have had a really hard time back then. "That child is oniichan, right?"

"Hai," her father answered. "After she almost lost her life and the baby's during the child bearing, we decided that he will be our last. We were contended and happy with just him, although we originally wanted to have two kids. But it was alright, at least we have one."

"But you had me," Haruko said. She doesn't know where this conversation is going. This is getting more and more complicated. Why did they have to tell the story of how they got her brother at this moment? She already had a faint idea regarding what this is all about. But as much as possible, she tried to push it out of her mind. As time went by, she felt more and more nervous.

"Yes, we had you," her father looked at her straight in the eyes. Her mother was just quiet, looking down. "But your mother never bore you."

Haruko's eyes widened. Did she hear him right? Her mother didn't bear her? So what is she, a baby that emerged from smoke? "And what do you mean by that?!" She asked, her voice a little bit higher and sharper than usual.

Mrs. Akagi stared at her, surprised. "Calm down, Haruko."

Haruko felt guilty. She breathed deeply. When she was already calmed, she apologized. "Gomenasai, otoosan, okaasan." She faced the visitors. "Gomenasai."

They smiled at her, understanding.

She breathed deeply again before facing her parents. "Okay..." She continued breathing heavily, as if any moment from now she'll pass out. "So would you tell me what this is all about?" She asked with a heavy heart. "What do you mean you never bore me?"

Her father answered her question. "One rainy night, two years after your brother was born, we were awakened by loud knocks on our door. Your mother and I went to see who it was. We were curious because it was already late and the rain was falling heavily. When we opened the door, we found no one, except a basket on the doorstep. We took it and opened it. We were surprised to see a baby sleeping peacefully in it. There was no one in sight. We decided to take the baby in since it's cold. We were curious to who had left such a beautiful baby on our doorstep. The next day, we went to the police to report it, although we knew that the baby was left in our care. But we still had to make sure. Probably her parents were already looking for her. When no one claimed her, we closed the matter. We took her home. We decided to keep her since we really wanted to have a baby girl. So we adopted her..."

Haruko's eyes were full of tears.

"The baby was you, Haruko..."

Her tears began to fall from her eyes. She is adopted? Her otoosan and okaasan are not her real parents? Takenori-niichan is not her real brother? She was devastated. So all her life, she was living in a lie? All the happiness she felt a while ago suddenly disappeared. Her world started to crash in front of her. Her tears continued to fall but her face was blank.

"Haruko..." Her mother was worried. She moved towards Haruko and hugged her tightly. She was still dumbfounded. She didn't speak. She just let her tears fall. She didn't show any emotion in her face.

Her father spoke. Tears were already in his eyes.

"We're sorry, baby. We didn't mean to lie to you. We didn't plan of hiding the truth from you. We just wanted to tell you the truth when you're older and more matured to see things through. We didn't expect that this will happen."

Haruko went out of her mother's embrace. She wiped the tears on her cheeks. "If that is so, w-who are my parents?"

Her parents, or rather, the Akagi's, looked hesitantly at the couple in front of them. Haruko, with her eyebrows together, followed.

"They are your real parents, Haruko. You are a Rukawa," her father said.

Her eyes widened in shock. "T-They are my p-parents..?"

"Hai."

Haruko felt her head spin. She hasn't even recovered yet from the earth-shattering truth that exploded in her face, another shocking truth was revealed to her. _I am a Rukawa? This couple in front of me, they are my parents? And, and..._ She tried hard not to think about it. _R-Rukawa-kun is my b-brother?_

She breathed heavily. She'll not be surprised when anytime now she'll lose her sanity. She looked at the couple in front of her. _Her parents._

Mrs. Rukawa spoke to her. "I know this is a shock for you. But it's time. We're very sorry that you're hurting. We are too. And your parents." Haruko looked at her "parents."

"It's a very long story on how you were separated from us. Let's not talk about that now. We came here to tell you that you are our daughter. And we also came to take you with us."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. She looked at her "parents." They were looking at her too. Their eyes were sad, but encouraging.

"It's for the best." Mr. Akagi held her hand. Mrs. Akagi smiled at her.

She looked at the couple. "I-I have to live with you?"

"Of course. You are our daughter. You should live with us." Mrs. Rukawa said.

She stood up. "Sumimasen, but I have to go to my room." She bowed down to them before walking out of the living room. She found her "brother" at the door, probably eavesdropping on their conversation. She saw tears from his eyes as well. She gave him a weak smile before going straight to her room.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. With no more strength left, she leaned on the door and cried her heart out. She was really hurt by the truth that exploded right in her face. She couldn't believe it. She lives with them, she eats with them, she goes out with them. She thought that this is her family, when all along it is not. She let her tears fall, hoping that all the pain and bitterness she feels will come out with her tears. She didn't try to stop them, hoping that when no tears are left to fall, she wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

Her life was lived in a big lie. Her life was a lie. She herself is a lie.

After about half an hour, her tears finally stopped falling. But the pain was still there. She felt exhausted. She stood up and went to her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were swollen. Her nose was red. She looked pale. She turned on the faucet with her hands shaking and washed her face. Along with water dripping from her face were her tears. She breathed deeply. She didn't want to cry anymore. She's already tired. She dried her face with a towel and went out of the bathroom.

Will she live with them? That's just normal, right? They are her parents. But she doesn't know them yet. And what about her family, the Akagi's? Can she just leave them like that? Of course she can't! She's not angry with them. She's just hurt. They are still her family, no matter what. They are the ones who took care of her ever since she was a baby. No matter what, she still owes them something. She loves them as her family. But it turns out she has her "own" family. Looks like she just has to accept her new life head on. This is a trial that comes to test her. And she won't lose to it. If that is what was given to her, so be it. Accept it. But she needs more time to think things over first. She decided.

She went out of her room and proceeded to the living room. She breathed deeply before coming in. They all looked at her. Relief and concern can be seen from her "parents'" faces. She walked towards them.

"Gomenasai, minna. I just needed to have some time alone to think," she apologized.

The Rukawa's smiled at her. "It's okay. We understand."

"Arigatougozaimasu." She looked at her "parents." "Otoosan, okaasan, do you think it's for the best that I should go live with them?"

Mr. and Mrs. Akagi looked at each other, then at her. Mr. Akagi spoke. "Haruko-chan, you must understand. Of course we'd love to have you here. Even though you're not our real daughter, we treat you like that. We love you just the same. You know that right? But we are not your real family. You have your real family. The Rukawa's. You should be with them.

Haruko nodded. "I understand." She turned to her real parents. "I've decided. I'll live with you."

The couple smiled at her. "But I have one request, if that's okay."

"Of course, Haruko-chan. Anything."

She breathed deeply. "Let me spend at least a week here. I was really shocked when the truth was revealed to me. Until now, I couldn't seem to believe it. But I have no choice. I should just accept the fact and live with it. But I need some time. This won't be easy for me. I need to ready myself for this big change in my life. I need some time to think. And I can only do that in the comforts of this house. You see, this has been my home for the past 16 years. Ever since I had my sense on this world, I have been living here. And I want to say proper goodbye to my family. I owe them so much. This won't be easy for them either. I know they love me as much as I love them." She bowed down to them. "I hope you understand."

"Of course, Haruko, we understand. This is really a life-changing situation for you. Of course, you can stay here for a week if that's what you want. We, too, owe your parents so much. We do not want you to leave them behind all of a sudden." Mrs. Rukawa said.

"Arigatougozaimasu."

"So I think the matter is settled," Mr. Rukawa said. "We'll go now, Mr. and Mrs. Akagi." The guests stood up, followed by her parents.

They all walked towards the front door. The guests bowed down to them. "Arigatougozaimasu."

"Hai. Take care."

The guests rode on their cars and left. Haruko watched them until they disappeared from her view.

"Haruko..."

She looked at her parents and smiled. "I know. I'm not angry. I know you don't want me to get hurt. I know it's hard for you too." She held their hands. "Don't worry about me. I just need some time. It'll be over soon..."

Her parents smiled then hugged her. "Arigatou, Haruko..."

Rukawa was sitting on his bed, tossing the ball on his hands. It was already midnight but he couldn't sleep. The truth was, he was waiting for his parents to come home. They had gone to the Akagi residence to tell the truth to Haruko. That she is a Rukawa. When he first knew this, he was really shocked. But his father explained everything to him. How they thought that when his mother gave birth to her second child, the baby had died, when in fact, she was stolen from the nursery and was exchanged for another baby, the one who died. His father said it was an enemy of the company, a rival, who did that. He never knew, his parents didn't tell him, that he was supposed to have a little sister. All his life, he thought he was an only child. Then when it turned out that his sister is really alive and was in fact given to another family, he's not an only child anymore. Well, he didn't care about that. He didn't care if he has a share on the family's wealth, he didn't want any of that anyway. She can take all of them if she wants. And he most certainly didn't care if he has a share on his parents' attention. Why would he? They didn't mind about him at all anyway. All they care about is their business. They are too busy increasing their wealth. Maybe now, they'll pay attention to Haruko since she only comes to this mansion now. He is alright about that. At last, they won't pester him anymore about choosing a girl to marry someday. He really didn't care if he has a sister. Yes, he was shocked at first, but it's nothing now. He's okay if he has a sister. He's okay if he doesn't have. He doesn't feel anything. He is just somewhat happy that finally, he can have his parents off his back.

He sighed. _Does she know the truth now? Will she be with them when they come back later?_ He shook his head. _Maybe not. I doubt if she'll just accept the truth that easily. I wonder how she feels when she knows the truth behind her real identity._

After a few minutes, he heard their cars coming inside their garage. He was suddenly curious to know if she's with them so he decided to come down and find out. His parents came in when he was coming down the stairs. Haruko's not with them. _Just as I've thought._

"You weren't able to convince her?" He asked.

They looked at his direction. "You're not asleep yet, Kaede?" His mother asked. "I'm wide awake," he said. "Well?"

His father sighed. "At first, she had trouble accepting the truth. She couldn't stop crying. But fortunately, we were finally able to convince her to come and live with us. But she will stay there for a week. She wants to say proper goodbye to her family," his father explained.

_Oh._ "Okay," he said then went upstairs to his room again. _Who would even want to live here in this cold mansion of ours? I'm sure that her home is a warm place to live in. She seemed to not want to leave them._

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Now what, Haruko? What will you do now that there's a big turn of events in your life? How will you face it? Will you be able to face it?_ He rolled to the other side. _Starting today, you will have to live your new life. You have to face it head on. You must not give up. Because once you give up, everything's over..._

He looked outside the window of his bedroom. Rain started to fall outside. The rain grew stronger by the minute, and was accompanied by a strong gush of wind. Looks like a storm is coming. _You can go through it, Haruko. You just have to believe in yourself. Once this storm has passed, you will be surprised with yourself, by how far you've gone. You'll be proud coz you were able to pass it. Not long after, you'll be a stronger and better person._ He closed his eyes, sleep pulling him. _Just trust yourself..._

_Author's Notes:_ Whew! Quite long, isn't it? Anyway, hope you didn't get bored with that. As usual, please leave your comments and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back! I wasn't able to update coz a lot of things are keeping me from posting..well, here's the fourth chapter...enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 4: Still I Won't Let Go**

The Shohoku Basketball Team is having another practice game. Miyagi is just watching them. Those who are not playing are cheering. Ayako is keeping records of each player's progress. She is having difficulty because her assistant is not there. She hasn't seen Haruko yet so she doesn't know if she went to school or not. But maybe she didn't because if she is in school, she won't miss practice. Haruko was cheerful yesterday so she doesn't think that she's sick. _I hope she's not sick._ She looked at the time.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"Time's up!" She called.

Rukawa's team won. Sakuragi flashed with anger. He couldn't accept his defeat.

"K'so, kitsune! You cheated that's why you won! You cheater, cheater, cheater! Boo!"

"Do'ahou. There's no way I could cheat. Nothing can be cheated here. And even if there is, I won't cheat still. I'm not like you."

"Nani?!" Sakuragi was held back by the others when he tried to attack Rukawa. "K'so, kitsune! You're really pushing your luck, huh? What do you want? You're nothing but a pretty face. You've got no brains at all. Geez, you disgust me!"

The others became scared when Rukawa flared with anger. The two exchanged sharp looks with each other.

"You two, stop it!" Ayako hit them with her paper fan. The two held their bruised heads.

"A-Ayako-san, why did you have to do that?"

"You still dare to ask, Sakuragi Hanamichi? You two always do that. You're not kids anymore." She turned to Sakuragi. "Hah, if only Haruko-chan is here, I won't have any problems with you!"

Rukawa looked at Ayako. He didn't know that Haruko isn't there yet. He thought she was just late. It turned out she didn't really come to school.

Sakuragi suddenly became worried. "Speaking of whom, why is she not here yet? Maybe she's sick. Should I go to her house and visit her?"

"Uh? Haruko-chan!"

They all looked towards the door of the gym. Haruko was there, in her school uniform. She walked towards them.

"Gomenasai, minna. I'm late. Is the practice over?"

No one talked. They all stared at her. She doesn't look good. Her eyes were swollen, and she has circles around them. Her lips carried a smile. Her eyes didn't.

She looked at them all. She felt uneasy. _They must have sensed it._ She was afraid that the team knows her problem. Of course, she didn't plan to hide it from them, but she doesn't want to let them know now. But looks like they don't know yet. For sure Rukawa knows now. But she doubts if he'll tell the team about it. He is not the type to talk about his or other people's lives. Nevertheless, she tried to act normally in front of them. "Hello? Am I talking to no one?" She snapped her fingers in front of them.

"Ah, Haruko-chan! Yes, the practice game is over. But the practice session isn't over yet. Will you be able to stay?" Sakuragi asked her casually, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Haruko smiled. "Hmm, Sakuragi-kun. I'll stay and help Ayako-san with the records."

"That's good! NYAHAHAHA! Yosh, minna, let's go back to practice and show Haruko our best. Is that okay?"

"Hai!"

Haruko smiled at them. She went to sit beside Miyagi and Ayako. Ayako was worried about her. "Are you alright, Haruko-chan?"

"Hai, Ayako-san. Sorry for being late and leaving all the work to you. I just needed to do something," she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, Haruko. If you feel sick, you can rest."

"Iie, I'm fine, Ayako-san. I can work."

"Okay." Ayako gave up, thinking she couldn't convince Haruko. She was worried about her. She knows they all were. They all look at her as their younger sister (except for Sakuragi who probably thinks of her as his girlfriend). She sighed then focused her attention on the others practicing.

Haruko tried to focus her attention to the others practicing. She watched them as intently as she could, her eyes avoiding Rukawa. She had somehow accepted the truth regarding her real identity. But she can't face Rukawa yet. She doesn't know what his reaction was when he knew that she is his sister. Did he readily accept it? Does he accept her as his sister? She was able to calm herself a little last night in her bed. She was able to think about some things, but still, it wasn't enough. She still has to be alone sometimes so she can reflect about her life. That's what she did a while ago when she didn't attend the first part of their practice. She went to the rooftop and stayed there for some time. As much as possible, she avoided having to encounter Rukawa in school. Whenever she sees him coming in her direction, it's either she would hide or go the other way. But she can't avoid him during practice, of course. But before they could meet, she must settle down first. There are just so many things in her mind right now.

It's not just the fact that she is adopted that disturbs her right now. No matter how she try to push it out of her mind, it just comes back again and again and keeps resounding in her ears.

No matter how painful it is, he looked at Rukawa.

_Rukawa-kun is my brother... I can not fall in love with him. It's wrong for me to do that. But I just can't help myself. I'm already so drawn into him. Why did this happen, now that I have already realized how much I love him..._

She scolded herself. _You must forget about that love, Haruko! You yourself said it. It's wrong! He's your brother. You must not fall in love with him. You can love him as a brother but it must not be more than that!_

_How can that be? You cannot tell your heart not to love someone when he's the only person your heart longs for. I cannot stop my heart from loving him when all it shouts is his name. I cannot tell my heart to stop beating for him. If I try to stop it, if I force my heart to stop beating for him, I'll die..._

A tear fell from her eyes.

_Because he's the only person my heart beats for..._

She breathed deeply. _Why does it have to be so hard? All I ever wanted was for him to love me. Or at least notice me. I never stopped hoping. I said that I'll wait for him to love me. But how can that happen now?_

_Why does it have to be him?_

Then she saw him look at her. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she was staring at him for a long time already. He must have felt it and turned to her direction. She doesn't know how long he has been looking at her. She quickly looked down to hide her tears she didn't notice had fallen from her eyes.

_Of course he knows. Now what? Can he accept me as his sister?_

But the big question on her heart now is resounding in her ears.

_Can I treat him as my brother when all along I see him more than that?_

She closed her eyes and cried silently.

Rukawa just stood there, staring at nothing. His face, as usual, looked blank, but his mind contains a million questions that he couldn't seem to answer.

_Should I go talk to her?_ He shook his head. What's the use? It's just normal. She just discovered a shocking truth about her real identity. After a few days, she'll go back to normal. She'll be back to her old cheerful self.

But still, he wasn't able to settle down. He wanted to be angry at her for disturbing him, but somehow, he feels for her too. If it were him, he would think nothing of it. He wouldn't mind if his parents say that he's just adopted. He'll be shocked at first (maybe a little hurt) but it will be nothing the next day. He wasn't the type to sulk over things anyway. Whatever life lays out for him, he accepts it and faces it head on. But she seems to be having a really hard time. He wants to do something to at least ease her pain but he couldn't, and of course, he wouldn't. His pride can't take it. Anyway, he just hoped she'll be okay, coz right now, she looks pathetic.

He went to sit on the benches, which was unusual for him since he rarely takes a rest during basketball practices. After every practice games, he practices on his own. But what's the use of practicing now, he cannot focus on playing anyway. Her sad eyes and falling tears kept flashing in his mind.

_What are those tears for while she's looking at me?_ Above all things, he was really disturbed most by that scene that welcomed his eyes when he looked at her. When she walked in a while ago, he was sure that she wasn't over it yet, although she acted cheerfully in front of everyone. Everyone noticed it, she knew and tried to hide her misery, but failed. Practice is starting again, he couldn't help but look at her, to see how she's doing. He saw her staring at him. He thought she would look away quickly like yesterday, but she didn't. Instead, she continued staring at him. He stared at her too, wondering what she's up to. Pain was all over her. Then he saw something sparkle in her eyes. He realized that they were tears when they started to fall. He was confused. Why would she cry while looking at him? Duh, he's not the one who lied to her. He didn't even know about it until the other day. Then she finally noticed that he was staring at her. She quickly looked down.

Rukawa was arranging his things in his locker when he heard the door of the locker room opened. He was surprised to see that it was Haruko, but as usual, his face was free of any emotion.

Haruko stopped in her tracks when she saw Rukawa. She looks like she was deciding whether she'll go in or go back. Finally, though hesitating, she went in. Rukawa went back to arranging his things. She walked towards her locker and opened it. Her face was hidden by the locker's door.

She felt uneasy. She wants to hit her head on the door of her locker. Why did she enter? She's so stupid. She defended herself. _What's wrong anyway? I just have to get something from my locker. I don't have to be intimidated by him._

_But I have every reason to be, right?_

_Should I or should I not?_ Rukawa was debating with himself whether he must talk to her or not. He wants to ask how she's doing, and to acknowledge her as his sister. Somehow, he thinks that that can lessen her worries. But is it okay to talk to her about that now?

_What's wrong with that anyway, Kaede? You'll just ask her, that won't hurt!_

_Yeah, but she's still fresh from the truth. She just might get hurt even more. When she breaks down in front of me, will I be able to handle her?_

_No, but..._ He sighed.

"Haruko..."

A notebook fell to the floor. Haruko quickly picked it up. Rukawa's eyebrows pulled together. She put the notebook inside her locker then faced him. She tried to look at him in the eyes.

"N-Nani..?"

Rukawa felt her uneasiness. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm, I'm sure you know it now..."

Haruko looked down. "Uh, yeah..."

The room became silent. Neither one of them talked, but the silence was beginning to be awkward that Rukawa decided to break it. "Don't think too much about it."

Haruko looked at him, confused.

Just then, the door opened. Ayako entered and her eyes widened at the sight that welcomed her. Her lips formed an "o." She was surprised to see Haruko and Rukawa alone in the room.

"Ahaha, g-gomen. I didn't know you're here. I'll just go for the meantime."

Rukawa wanted to roll his eyes. _Does she actually think we're doing that?_

Meanwhile, Haruko looked down again to hide her blushing.

Rukawa closed the door of his locker then turned to walk for the door. He stopped midway. Haruko looked at him. Rukawa looked over his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright soon." Then he went straight to the door and went out. Ayako made way for him.

Haruko was nailed to the floor. She watched Rukawa's retreating back until it disappeared from her view. His words kept resounding in her ears. She couldn't believe he just said that. _At least, he's concerned..._

Meanwhile, Ayako recovered from her shock. She went beside Haruko.

"Haruko-chan, I didn't know you finally got his attention, huh? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her.

"Eh?!" Haruko turned red again. She waved her hand in front of her. "Ah, iie, Ayako-san. It's not what you think it is."

"Really? Well, it really looks like it." She went to her locker and opened it. "Oh, yeah. What was that he mentioned earlier? What did he mean everything will be alright soon? So you really have a problem, huh?"

"Uh, iie. It's nothing..." She turned to her locker.

"Hm?" Ayako was certain that Haruko has a problem, but decided not to ask anymore. Maybe she's not ready to open up yet. But Rukawa knows it. _What's with the two? So Haruko-chan has a problem, it's normal since people have problems. But what's that got to do with Rukawa?_ She sighed. _Maybe these two are getting along well after all. That's nice._ She smiled to herself.

The week passed by so swiftly. For Haruko, at least. She lay in her bed, staring outside the window. Any minute now, her real parents would come to fetch her. Her week with her Akagi family was already over. She sulked with how time flew so fast. But at least she made the most out of it. She made sure she spent the little time she had happily. She and her family did everything they can do to make the moments last. They ate together. They watched TV together. They laughed together. Every night, they would talk about their lives. They reminisced the happy times they spent with each other. There was no room for sadness then. They just wanted to laugh and be happy. For those precious little moments would be the things they will treasure and cherish the most especially when they part. She never regretted anything in that week. She also completely readied herself for once she steps on the Rukawa's house, she will live a new life. But she'll still be Haruko Akagi, the cheerful, kind, and sweet girl everyone knows. She'll change her name for sure, but she'll not change herself, coz she is herself.

After some time, she heard cars in front of their house. She stood up from her bed and got her suitcase. She went down towards their living room. Her real parents were waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Haruko?" Mrs. Rukawa asked.

"Hai."

Haruko turned to her Akagi family. She hugged them one by one.

"I'll go now, otoosan, okaasan, oniichan," she smiled at them.

They all nodded. "You take care of yourself," her father added, fighting hard to hold back the tears.

"Keep in touch. Call us when you're not busy." Her mother was crying. Seeing her like this, she didn't want to leave them anymore. But she has to, she already readied herself for this.

"Hai, okaasan. Come on, don't cry now. I'll visit you often, okay?" She turned to her brother and smiled. "There'd be no one to teach me anymore in my homeworks."

Takenori wiped the tears in his eyes. "Baka. If you need help, you can always come here. I'll still teach you."

Her tears fell. "Of course. You'll always be my oniichan, no matter what."

Takenori hugged her, so did her parents. After sometime of endless goodbyes and farewells, they went out of the house and proceeded to the car.

Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa bowed down to the Akagi's. "We'll go now. Arigatougozaimasu for taking care of our daughter."

"Hai. It has always been our pleasure. Please take care of her." Mr. Akagi said.

"No problem. We'll take care of her, you can count on us." Mrs. Rukawa said.

"Arigatougozaimasu!"

The Rukawa's, including Haruko, went inside the car. Haruko rolled down her window and bid goodbye to her family. For her, this is her family and will always be. The car drove away. _Arigatou, minna... I'll never forget you..._

**Author's Notes:** And I wanted to greet you everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy the holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chappie! ^_^ Thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing..

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 5: Until You Say So**

Rukawa opened the door of his bedroom. A maid stood outside, then bowed to him.

"Young master, your parents are back and Ms. Haruko is with them."

Rukawa nodded. "Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He closed the door and went back beside his bed. He placed his walkman on his bedside table. He stood for a few minutes without doing anything and looking at nothing. After a while, he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Just then, the front door opened. His mom went in followed by his father. Behind their tall figures, he saw dark brown hair. When his parents made way, he saw her. His sister. Although she looked nervous, he could still see the look of amazement in her eyes.

Haruko couldn't believe it. This is her house? It looks like a grand hotel rather than a house. Probably a mansion. From the cars, she could already tell that her real family is rich. But she didn't expect them to be _this_ rich. While they were in the car, she already saw the house. She thought it is a hotel so she didn't pay much attention to its eliteness. But she was shocked when they entered its gates. The whole place seems so big. Just the driveway can get anyone tired if he walks from the gate to the front door. But her shock isn't over. The outside are just for tease. The main house is incredible.

_So this is where Rukawa-kun lives, huh?_ She tried to dismiss him from her thoughts. After the "conversation" they had in the locker room just a week ago, they never talked to each other again except, of course, when it was about basketball. But when it comes to their being brother and sister, no. They never had chance to be alone again, or is it better to say that they're avoiding to be alone together.

Many thoughts came to her mind as they went here. Her new name, new life, new family.

And Rukawa.

Tonight, they'd be officially siblings because she'll live in his house now.

_There's really no chance for us. Since the start, I couldn't seem to enter his heart. I didn't want to give up. But now it seems heaven is really against me and Rukawa-kun being together. I know I just have to give up..._

"Ah, Kaede-kun!"

Haruko looked up to the direction her mother is calling. Her eyes met Rukawa's. He was standing there, in the middle of the stairs, staring at them. Or at her.

Rukawa forced himself to move. He tore his gaze away from her hypnotizing eyes. _Do'ahou, Kaede!_ He went down the stairs and his parents met him in the middle of the hall, pulling a shy and hesitant Haruko with them.

"Kaede, good thing you're awake. Of course, you know your sister, right?"

"Hai, okaasan," Rukawa answered.

Their parents noticed the uneasiness between the two. Although they know each other, it seems they're not close.

"At least a formal introduction would be nice." His father turned to Haruko. "Haruko, you already know Kaede. He's your brother." He turned to his son. "Kaede, this is your sister, Haruko."

Rukawa looked at her. She smiled timidly at him. "K-Konnichiwa..." She said, her voice barely audible as it faded.

Rukawa nodded. "Konnichiwa."

Mrs. Rukawa turned to her son. "Kaede, from now on, Haruko is part of this family. I want you to treat her as your sister. By the way, she's a year younger than you." She turned to Haruko. "She's your oniichan, Haruko."

Haruko just nodded. Rukawa was just standing, waiting for anymore instructions from their parents. Having nothing more to say, Mr. Rukawa decided to end the conversation. "Okay, welcome to the family, Haruko. Your room is upstairs, second door from the left, next to Kaede's. Your things are already there. Go to rest first. We'll just talk tomorrow."

"Arigatougozaimasu. Oyasuminasai..." Haruko bowed down to them.

"Oyasuminasai. Kaede, would you walk her up to her room?"

Rukawa was a bit shocked, but he didn't show it. "H-Hai." He walked towards the stairs, followed by Haruko. Neither of them talked until they reached the 2nd floor. Rukawa stopped in front of a door.

"Your room." He said without looking at her.

"Uh." She opened it and went inside. Rukawa turned to walk away when Haruko spoke. "Arigatou..."

He stopped and looked at her. She felt embarrassed and looked down.

"Douitashimashite." Rukawa said then walked away.

Haruko looked up. He opened another door and went in. She sighed, then closed the door gently behind her. She looked around the room. It was big. And empty. She was just away from her Akagi family for a short time but she already feels homesick. She misses them already. She went to sit on her queen-sized bed. It was soft. Everything in her room looks fresh and beautiful. But it didn't help to calm her weary soul. She buried her face in her hands as tears started streaming down her face. She is crying because she misses her old family.

But she knew that that wasn't the only reason.

**Author's Notes:** Again, I want to thank all you guys who read and reviewed my fics, though I can't reply to them all especially the anonymous reviews, rest assured that they're all very much appreciated. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is the 6th chapter for you, guys! Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 6: And If In Fate's Decree We'll Be Apart**

"Ohayougozaimasu!"

Her new family looked up from the dining table. Shock was in her parents' faces, but as usual, Rukawa's face was blank.

"Ah, Haruko-chan, you seem so cheerful today. Are you alright now?" Mrs. Rukawa asked her daughter.

"Hai, okaasan," Haruko smiled. She can already call them otoosan and okaasan since it is only right. Anyway, she already conditioned herself while she was still in the Akagi residence. She has a new life now. And she will have to live it, whether she likes it or not. It is still painful but she was already given enough time to adjust. And she doesn't want to be a burden to the people around her so she has to move on. She cried a lot last night, but she swore that that would be the last time she would cry over her situation. She has to be strong for her old family, new family, and of course, herself. Her eyes are still red and swollen from crying all night but she managed to regain her old cheerful self that had been temporarily lost since she knew the truth about her real identity.

"Ohayou, Haruko-chan," her father smiled. They all noticed her eyes, but kept quiet about it. She seems alright now. Probably cried her last tears last night. "Take your seat beside Kaede."

A maid moved her chair for her. She was a bit shy because she is not used to it. "A-Arigatou..."

The maids served her her breakfast. Her parents noticed her uneasiness. "Haruko, don't worry about it. It's normal."

"H-Hai."

After breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa bid them goodbye for they will go to work.

"We'll go now, Kaede, Haruko," Mrs. Rukawa said.

"Take care," Haruko said. Rukawa just nodded.

"By the way, Kaede. Why don't you and Haruko go to school together? You can let her ride in your bike. Hm?"

Haruko was surprised. "Ah, iie, okaasan. I can walk. I used to walk my way to school."

"Haruko-chan, our house is farther from the school than your former house to the school. You might get late."

"Uh..."

"Your mom's right, Haruko. Besides, you'll just get tired from walking," her father added.

She was still a bit hesitant. Actually, she's afraid Rukawa won't let her ride on his bike, or he doesn't want anyone to disturb him during the trip.

"I'll take care of her."

Haruko looked at Rukawa. He was looking at their parents. "Good, Kaede. So there, Haruko. We have to go. See you later!" They got inside the car and drove away.

Her heart beat faster. She was still looking where the car had vanished. She doesn't want to face Rukawa. Of course, she decided to forget her love for him. But still, she was nervous to go with him to school. And to ride in his bike.

"Let's go." She heard him speak. She turned and followed him to his bike.

He rode on it. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there. Rukawa grew tired of waiting. He looked at her. "What are you waiting for?"

She was embarrassed. _Baka, Haruko!_ "Ah, g-gomen..." She went beside him and his bike, still hesitating. She doesn't know where she'll sit. There's only one seat there, the one being occupied by Rukawa.

She doesn't want to look stupid again by asking him where she would sit. But she doesn't want him to get angry at her for letting him wait. "A-Ah, w-where would I sit?"

She looked down, waiting for him to shout a "do'ahou" remark. But she heard nothing. She slowly looked up and saw him scratching his head, looking confused. "Uhm, could you sit here first?" He asked, pointing to the metal in front of him.

"Of course." She went closer to the bike. She raised her right leg, then stopped it in midair. Her cheeks burned a deep shade of red. She forgot she was wearing a skirt. A short skirt, indeed. If she sits with her legs apart, other people might see what's inside her skirt. She didn't know what to do. She was really nervous and embarrassed. She really hoped Rukawa won't get mad at her. "Ano... ah, R-Rukawa-kun..." She couldn't voice out her concern.

Rukawa noticed what the problem is. "You sit facing one side, not the front," he said casually.

Haruko wanted to shrink to the ground. She turned red again. She didn't know Rukawa was looking at her and noticed her problem. "Uh, h-hai. Arigatou..."

She did what he told her. She sat with both her legs on one side of the bicycle. Rukawa's hands reached for the clutch, locking her between his body and the front of the bike. He reached forward, his body leaning closer to her. All her senses seemed to ignite. She held her breath, hoping Rukawa wouldn't notice her uneasiness.

"Don't fall off."

He started pedaling his bike through the driveway and out in the streets.

"D-Don't sleep..." She closed her eyes as the bicycle sped up. She is nervous because she knows Rukawa also sleeps while on his bicycle. She saw him bumped into posts before, and sometimes, to students, that would send him flying forward. If that happens, she, too, would fly, literally.

But she was also nervous because this is the first time she became _this_ close to Rukawa. The closest she had of him was when they talk about the team. She, as the assistant team manageress, and he, as one of the players, inevitably have to talk sometimes because of the team. They were, most of the time, two to three persons apart from each other.

But now, he is close to her. Very close. She was sitting just next to him. Her left side was facing his front body. His arms were all around her. They were so close her hair is barely touching his chest. She could smell his scent as her nose is on the same level as his neck. The wind was sweeping towards them as the bicycle sped up when they were on an empty street. She closed her eyes as his manly scent filled her nostrils. For the first time in a week, she calmed her spirit and found some comfort in his presence. Having him near her and his natural and pure scent around her give her the peace of mind that had been missing from her since last week.

Haruko opened her eyes slowly. She blinked sleepily, not yet fully awake. She closed her eyes again, finding serenity in her position. She was leaning on something hard. But comfortable. Hard but comfortable? What could that be? She opened her eyes again. She noticed her surroundings. Where is she? Oh, she is in school. She didn't notice she is already here. She fell asleep while going to school while riding on Rukawa's bike.

_Rukawa's bike..._

Her eyes widened. She almost forgot that she is with Rukawa. She didn't notice she had fallen asleep while they were going to school. She didn't notice she fell asleep, _leaning_ on him. She abruptly sat up straight. Her cheeks turned red again in embarrassment. She looked at Rukawa. Her eyes widened again. He was staring at her. It seems like he was also surprised. But it was more than surprise. He looked confused. He looked shocked. But she doesn't know what those are for. She saw something in his eyes, but before she could even know what it is, he quickly looked up.

"U-Uhm, we-were already here..." He swallowed.

Haruko's eyebrows pulled together. She couldn't understand why he was stammering. But she was still sleepy so her brain couldn't function well. She couldn't think of anything at that moment.

"Ah, gomenasai, Rukawa-kun..."

He nodded. They stayed there for a moment. Haruko couldn't go down because Rukawa's hands are blocking her.

It seems that Rukawa grew impatient. "What?"

Haruko hesitated. "Ah, y-your hand..."

Rukawa pulled his hands quickly. _Do'ahou!_ He cleared his throat. "Sorry..."

"Hmm..." She went down, followed by Rukawa. It was not really planned but since they are just from the same sophomore building, they walked together. Other students were looking at them. Rukawa already noticed these eyes since they entered the campus on his bike. But he, being the Rukawa Kaede he is, of course, ignored them all. But still, he felt uneasy knowing there are eyes watching them and probably questioning what's happening, though he shouldn't be because she's his sister. But he just thought that those people don't know that they're siblings that's why they think of them as a couple.

His heart stopped beating for a second. Where did he get the idea that people are thinking of them as a couple? He calmed himself. _Do'ahou. What do you expect? These people have dirty minds. And of course, what about you? What would you think when you see a girl and a boy riding together on the same bike and the girl sleeping while leaning on the boy's chest?_

_Of course a couple._

_So?_

_But if Akagi-senpai and Haruko were the two people, I wouldn't think of them as lovers. So why did they..._

_Do'ahou. They don't know you and Haruko are siblings._

_Yeah... Maybe that was just it..._

"Rukawa-kun..."

Rukawa almost jumped out of surprise when he heard Haruko's voice. He looked at her, his expression blank.

"Huh?"

"This is my room. Uhm, I'll see you later..." She smiled at him.

"U-Uh..." He turned and walked away.

Haruko sighed, then went inside the classroom, only to be queried non-stop by her friends Matsui and Fujii.

**Practice Session**

"Okay, team. Assemble!" Miyagi called to his teammates.

"Hai!"

"Okay, everyone did their best. Today's practice is over. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, okay?"

"Hai! Arigatou!" Everyone went to the locker room. Rukawa took a bath in one of the shower rooms there. When he finished, he changed back to his school uniform and arranged his things. His teammates saw him and wondered. Rukawa always stays behind to practice by himself in the gym. But now, he seems ready to go home.

"Uh? Rukawa, are you going home now?" Yasuda asked him.

"Yeah..."

"Really? Why? You always practice here until night, right?"

"NYAHAHAHAHA! You still dare to ask him that, Yasu? Of course, he doesn't want to practice anymore coz he realized he cannot beat me! Right, kitsune? NYAHAHAHA!"

"Do'ahou." He closed his duffel bag and went out, followed by Sakuragi still bragging about how Rukawa cannot beat him.

He walked towards the two team manageresses. Sakuragi, seeing where Rukawa is heading, raced forward and went beside Haruko.

"Nee, Haruko-san, how was my performance today, huh? Am I getting better?"

Haruko smiled. "Hai, Sakuragi-kun. You did well on that slam dunk. Your lay-ups are getting better, and so are your jump shots. And your rebounds become perfect each day."

"Really? NYAHAHAHA! Did you hear that, Rukawa? She said I'm getting better than you! HAHAHAHA!"

Ayako rolled her eyes. "She didn't say anything like that."

"Hai, hai, Sakuragi. You're still way behind Rukawa. HAHAHAHA!" The ones in the locker room went out already and got ready to go home.

"Nani?!"

"Do'ahou."

Rukawa stopped in front of Haruko. Sakuragi saw this and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kitsune! What do you want from Haruko-chan, huh? Don't go near her or you'll infect her with your germs." The others laughed except for him, Rukawa, Haruko, and Ayako.

Rukawa faced Haruko. "We'll go home together."

The others were shocked. It was visible in their faces. Sakuragi was hysterical. "Oi, kitsune! You can't take her home! What do you think you're doing, huh?!"

Haruko flushed red. Of course, eventually, the team would know about their relationship. There's no need hiding it from them. Besides, she thinks of the team as her family too.

Ayako, though still shocked, managed to ask. "H-Haruko-chan, what does this mean?" She looked alternately at Rukawa and Haruko. "So are you and Rukawa-kun..?"

Haruko panicked a little as she knew what Ayako is thinking. She waved her hand hysterically in front of her. "Iie, Ayako-san! It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it, Haruko-chan?" Miyagi, now interested in the assistant team manageress' and one of the players' affair, asked.

"A-Ano... It's... uhm..."

Everyone was anticipating for her answer.

Rukawa thought similarly as Haruko. But it seems that she couldn't tell them the truth. He decided to tell them himself. He faced his teammates.

"She is my younger sister."

It was a cold night outside as the wind continued to brush and sweep the leaves outside. It was noisy outside as other students were getting ready to go home. Inside the locker room, it was quiet.

Haruko wanted to just disappear. The team was obviously shocked by Rukawa's revelation. No one talked for a few minutes. All eyes were looking alternately at her and Rukawa.

Sakuragi blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice. Did he hear the kitsune right? Haruko is his younger sister? He laughed to himself, then out loud. Everyone stared at him.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Kitsune, don't say things like that. How can Haruko-san be your sister? You're total opposites! She's good at school, you fail your subjects. She's responsible, you're lazy. She's beautiful, you're ugly. She's normal, you're abnormal. So how can you possibly be siblings? Huh?" Sakuragi said then burst out laughing.

"'Ahou." Rukawa muttered.

Ayako recovered from her shock. "Come on, Rukawa. Don't play on us like that." She laughed nervously.

"I'm not kidding you."

"Ha-Haruko-san, is it true?" The team asked her.

She breathed deeply before answering. "Hai."

Once again, they became quiet. Rukawa wanted to roll his eyes. They're taking it as if they're the ones involved.

"So Rukawa, do you mean to say you are an Akagi?" Miyagi asked.

Rukawa looked at their team captain. "No. She is a Rukawa. She lives in my house now."

Sakuragi couldn't believe it. "H-Haruko-san, you're a Rukawa?" He looked at Rukawa who was staring, or rather, _glaring_, back at him. "And you live with this kitsune?"

Haruko nodded and smiled timidly. "Hai. I just transferred to his house last night."

The others nodded. _So that's why she's been down for the past week._ They thought.

Rukawa was already getting annoyed and irritated. This is not a big issue, not for them, at least. He turned to Haruko. "Let's go."

"H-Hai..."

Rukawa walked out of the gym. Haruko bowed down to her teammates. "Bye, minna! See you tomorrow!" She smiled at them before following her brother.

Everyone was still stunned. They can't believe that their assistant team manageress and their ace player are actually siblings.

Sakuragi, above all, was devastated. "Haruko-san is a Rukawa? That kitsune is her brother? Oh, why did this happen? My enemy's blood also runs in her veins! And I doubt if that kitsune will let me court Haruko-san. Heck, he'll not even let me go near her! Oh, what will I do?!"

Ayako hit him on the head with her paper fan. "Isn't that good news for you? At least now you won't have Rukawa as your rival for Haruko."

A light turned on in Sakuragi's head. He smiled stupidly at himself. "Hehehehe! You're right, Ayako-san. From now on, there'd be no more Rukawa in the way! Hehehehe! Haruko wouldn't fall in love with him anymore–"

Ayako stared at him. He was stopped suddenly when he thought of Haruko's situation. Although he didn't want to admit, Haruko is really in love with Rukawa. Then she discovered he's her brother. So that's why she lost her cheerfulness this past week. _I bet she's hurting now. She just doesn't want to show it._

Still, he managed to laugh at their situation.

"See?" Ayako interrupted his thoughts. Sakuragi looked at her. "She doesn't have it easy. You can't laugh and be happy that they're siblings, coz although she doesn't admit, we know she's hurting. You shouldn't be pissed by their situation either..."

Sakuragi looked down. "G-Gomen..."

Ayako nodded. "It's not your fault. I know you like Haruko-chan so much. But I just want you to realize that even though you're happy because you think that finally, you can have the girl of your dreams, all along, she's sad and hurting coz she can't have the man she loves..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 7: I Promise You**

That night, Haruko couldn't sleep. There were so many things in her mind that even if she was dead tired, her restless mind wouldn't let her go into slumber. She tossed around on her bed for hours, and even counted sheep, to no avail. Tired, she sighed exasperatedly and sat up. The clock on her bedside table read 12:47.

She sighed again. "This is no use. In this case, I won't be able to function properly tomorrow." She decided to climb out of bed and make herself some warm milk.

After a few minutes, Haruko walked up the stairs to her room. On the way, she passed by Rukawa's room. She stopped walking and stared at his closed door.

_Is he sleeping?_

_Baka ne, Haruko. Of course, he is. It's almost 1 in the morning._

_And to think he's one who always likes to sleep._

She smiled at the thought.

She started walking towards her room again. She just got hold of the doorknob when she heard a door creaked open to her right. She turned and saw Rukawa come out of his room, scratching his slightly tousled hair and looking quite bored. He must have noticed her for he turned to her direction, looking surprised to see her there.

"R-Rukawa-kun..."

Rukawa just looked at her but made no attempt in answering.

She felt her cheeks heat up from his look, but then felt grateful that the hallway was dimly lit. In that way, Rukawa won't notice her reddening face.

"Anou... Sumimasen, did I wake you up?" She smiled apologetically.

"I wasn't sleeping yet," he answered flatly.

"Eh? Doushitano?" It seemed unlikely of him to be awake at this hour. But then again, she knew so little of him. Maybe he doesn't sleep all the time in the house as he does in school. Or it could be that he's just thinking of a lot of things, just like her.

Rukawa stared at her for a moment before turning his back and walking towards the stairs. "No reason."

Haruko watched his retreating back. She can't help remembering that this was the same back she used to see before. Even before she became a Rukawa. Even when they were still in 1st year. This same back had constantly reminded her that she would always be behind him, always there watching him and cheering for him, and he, Rukawa Kaede, would never turn around and look at her. It would always be his back, which means that he would always be ahead of her and she would always have to watch him, only watch him.

A small sigh escaped her lips. _What are you thinking, Haruko? He's your brother now. You shouldn't be thinking about these things anymore._

_Right, he's my brother now. Even if we're not siblings, even if we're just plain Akagi Haruko and Rukawa Kaede, there's no way he'll ever notice me. I should just be grateful that I'm given the chance to have something to do with him, even if it's just to be his sister._

She closed her fist in front of her. "Neh, Haruko. That's the spirit!" Despite herself, she managed to smile.

She looked towards the stairs where Rukawa had gone down. "Demo, what is he doing at this late hour? He said he wasn't sleeping." She looked down at the glass of milk she's holding, an idea forming in her head.

Rukawa stood at the kitchen entrance, a sweatdrop on his face.

"Now, what to do..."

He came down because he was tired struggling to fall asleep. He went to bed early wanting to take advantage of the chance to get more hours of sleep but for some reasons he couldn't fathom, he hadn't been able to sleep even for a minute. This was strange for him for he's known to be someone who could sleep anytime and anywhere. And now that he's in the comforts of his own bed, he couldn't even get himself to rest. He just shrugged it off, thinking there are first times for everyone.

But now he doesn't know what to do. Sleep seemed a far away dream, but he can't be awake for another hour or he may not be able to wake up in time for school.

"I'll prepare some milk for you."

He turned to see Haruko a few feet behind him. His eyes flew to the glass of milk she's holding, then back to her face.

She smiled. "You can't sleep, right?"

He wasn't quite sure what she was trying to put up but he nodded nonetheless.

"Sou ka. Matte ne." She walked towards the dining table and placed her own glass on top. She then walked towards the counter and started preparing another glass for him. "Actually, I find it hard to sleep too. Good thing, I saw you before I entered my room. It would be hard to go to school without much sleep, and considering you still have basketball practice afterwards."

Rukawa watched the girl work on his milk while blabbering on and on. It never occurred to him that there will come a time when he would be in this situation. He and the former captain's younger sister (or thought-to-be younger sister) together in their kitchen while the latter prepares milk for him in this late hour. But then again, who would have thought that this would happen? Just a few weeks ago, he was just the cold, ace player of Shohoku's basketball team, while she was just the team's assistant manageress. Aside from basketball, there was nothing else that linked them together. Theirs was a purely professional player-manageress relationship. Then all of a sudden, voila! She had become his younger sister. They are living under the same roof, and later on, she will be bearing the name Rukawa too. Oddly enough, he feels something strange in this setup. It's not about their new relationship as siblings, because he's sure as hell that it never bothered him in the first place, learning the truth, having an addition to the family, and all that. Maybe it's just... her. Her presence in this household. Her presence near him. Her self that would always be now linked with his name. It was like, they were connected in a way that wherever she is, he'll be there too, and vice versa.

An odd feeling crept into his system. He straightened up and strayed his eyes away from her. He dismissed the feeling immediately as well as the earlier thoughts in his head.

_'Ahou. You're siblings, right? You have the same blood running through your veins. It's what connects you two to each other._

"Anou, Rukawa-kun..."

He looked at her.

"Your milk's ready."

He looked at the glass she's holding. He didn't know what came to him but he found himself walking towards her. As he took the glass from her, he accidentally brushed her hand with his. He felt something like a bolt of electricity run through his hand up to his arm, but he was quick not to show it in his face. Although he almost showed it when he almost dropped the glass when he felt the electricity from the contact. Good thing he managed to hold it firmly before it slipped out of his hands.

He turned to look at her. "A-Arigatou..."

"N-Neh..." She looked at him and their gazes met, but after about two seconds, both looked away at the same time.

Rukawa, trying to act casually and normally, sat on the chair and started sipping from his glass. _It's good._

Haruko sat across from him and started drinking her milk too. "That should do. Whenever I can't sleep, this is what I drink. It always calms me and helps me sleep soundly afterwards."

"Neh."

Minutes passed while the two drank their milk in silence. Rukawa would feel her stares once in a while but decided to ignore it. She wasn't talking anyway and he didn't feel the need to start a conversation himself. Haruko on the other hand could only watch her brother in silence. They weren't talking and he might even dislike the idea of chatting with someone especially one who he only had gotten acquainted to for quite a short time. But at least he wasn't shunning her off. For her, it was enough that she could spend a few minutes' time with him.

After some time, they finished their drinks and decided to go to bed. They walked silently, with Haruko a few steps ahead and Rukawa tagging behind. They stopped in their respective rooms but before Haruko opened her door, she faced Rukawa.

"Rukawa-kun, thanks for the company. Um, I'll go to bed now. Oyasuminasai." She bowed down and was about to enter her room when Rukawa called her.

"Haruko..." He was actually embarrassed to call her using her first name. He hadn't address her that way before, usually when he had to talk to her during team practices, it would be "Akagi-san." But he couldn't possibly call her "Akagi-san" now that she's no longer an Akagi, and he can't call her Haruko-san either because that would be too formal considering they're siblings. _Tch, big deal._

Haruko felt something warm inside her when he heard Rukawa call her by her first name, he never did before. She was about to admit to herself that she was happy when she remembered their situation. In the end, she just forced a smile. "Neh?"

"Um, thanks for preparing the milk for me."

She felt herself blush again. "Iie, it was nothing, Rukawa-kun."

"Neh."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Anou, if that's all, I'll be going now. Oyasumi!"

"Haruko."

"EH?" Haruko nearly stumbled towards her own room if she didn't manage to grip the doorknob firmly. Rukawa's actions today are really catching her off guard. "W-What is it Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa looked at her hesitant figure. After a while, he sighed. "I don't think you should call me Rukawa-kun anymore."

"Eh?"

Rukawa angled his head to the side. "You're a Rukawa too, right?"

Haruko, for the nth time that night, blushed again. "H-Hai, sou da ne." She looked at him. "Then, what should I call you..?"

Rukawa shrugged his shoulders.

Haruko furrowed her brows, but then smiled after some time. "Etou, let's see." Their mother told them that Rukawa is one year older than her. "Um, should I call you o-oniichan?"

The older Rukawa thought for a moment. Haruko thought he didn't like it since calling him oniichan would feel too close. She tried to think of a way to take back what she said. She waved her hands in front of him as if telling him to disregard the idea. "Anou, if you don't like it, I could change it! Don't worry, I won't - "

"It's fine."

" - call you oniichan if - eh?"

Rukawa raised his brow at her. "I said it's fine. Call me oniichan if it's comfortable with you."

Haruko could only stare at him. "O-Oh, neh. Arigatou, o-oniichan..."

"Hm."

Awkward.

_Wow, this is becoming a routine_, Haruko thought.

Rukawa, seeing her discomfort, cleared his throat. Haruko looked at him. "I want to sleep."

Haruko smiled. "Neh, oniichan." She felt weird calling him oniichan, but she just brushed off the feeling. Sooner or later, she'll get used to it. "Hope you sleep well this time. Oyasumi!" Then she bowed.

Rukawa just nodded then entered his room.

Haruko's smile gradually faded from her lips as she stared at Rukawa's closed door for a moment. So many things have happened since morning, apart from her even bigger concerns brought by the revelation of her true identity. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

She shook her head. _There's nothing to think about today's events, Haruko. You're just shocked from the changes. It will pass soon._

_I know it will._

_I hope so..._

She sighed, then took one last look in Rukawa's door. "Oyasuminasai, oniichan..."


	8. Chapter 8

Oh hey I'm back with an update! Didn't take that long this time eh? Hehe! Before the story, I have "lots" of things to say, after about being gone for a year(?), I think... You can skip this if you want! ^_^

1. I wanna thank all those who read and reviewed! I was shocked to open my mail and be welcomed by a flood of reviews from my readers. For that, my endless thanks! :))

2. I know this is a bit late.. But the setting here is during Haruko, Rukawa, and Sakuragi's 2nd year, which means Akagi Takenori and the others have already graduated and Miyagi took over the position of team captain.. :)

3. As mentioned a lot of times in my author's updates on my profile page, my USB which had gotten destroyed contained the drafts of all my stories, and till now I haven't recovered them yet. Which is why I left all my stories in hiatus. I don't want to rewrite another version of the chapters which I already made because for one, I put my whole heart and soul *cough* *cough* when I write, and to write them again for the second time, I don't have any heart and soul for me to input anymore. *_*

4. I decided that until I don't get my USB back, I won't update my stories, as stated above, I want to post the original chapters I already made. But just a few weeks ago, or months probably, I started to miss writing for anime. I continued writing new fanfics for Kpop, ones which were not included in my runaway USB, that's why I was free to do those Kpop fanfics. But as said, I missed writing for anime, and so after I remembered that I haven't written much of AAO's chapter 7 onwards (only drafts which are hardly a story), and I still have the paper and pen draft of AAO on my possession, I decided to type and edit it on my lappy. And that's when I came up with another chapter of AAO. And I will continue writing for AAO, not UL because I have it almost finished in my destroyed USB, and I don't wish to rewrite and throw away my previous works on my chapters.

5. Just before I posted the previous chap (chapter 7), I reread the whole story so far, from chap 1-6. I noticed that it was not written that nicely, and I may have made the characters OOC, especially Rukawa. Maybe I can say, in my more than 3 years of writing, I had matured enough and learned a lot in my experiences here in the real world, that's why I will, from now on, portray some of these learnings in making the story and the characters more realistic. Adding to that, I had forgotten the flow of the story. The story was done in my mind just after I had started thinking about it, but it wasn't written yet. And now, I forgot some of the scenes I intended to put in the story. And my way of writing may be kind of different now because of writing in different genre and facets (anime, Kpop, own fictions), so if there are lots of inconsistencies in my writing, please excuse me.. :)

6. If the story is too detailed for you, again, excuse me for that ^^ I intended for it to be that way since in the original flow, the story is going too fast.. I was hoping for things to be developed before they reach their climax. And I will be needing as much as 23 chaps for this fic to be finished.. Because 23 chapters fit the quote I made (it's the chapter titles)...

7. Just to be clear with the names, when I say Rukawa, I mean Rukawa Kaede, okay? I'll still call him Rukawa since it's the name I'm accustomed to using. Although Haruko is also a Rukawa, I will still call her Haruko. The parents, if mentioned, will be addressed as Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa, then maybe I'll call Rukawa-kun as Kaede :) But if it's only the siblings, Rukawa would pertain to Kaede, except otherwise stated.. :)

8. I will continue writing for AAO, but updates might not be on a regular weekly basis, etc. I write when the idea and drive are both there, so if I don't update in a longer time, please excuse that again.. ^^ But I will try my best!

9. Lastly, thanks for continuing to support my story! I hope you all stay till it's finished. And while waiting, you might as well check out my other fanfics, hehe! *sneaky*

A/N: AAAANNNDDD after my monologue, I'm not yet done! Lol. This is about the story.. Anyway, Sakuragi and Haruko moment up ahead. But there's still RuHaru, of course :) Just thought of giving a chance to Sakuragi, at least to express his feelings for our dear Haruko. After all, Tensai Hanamichi-kun deserves to have it.. :) Now read on!

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 8: The Moment We Meet Again**

It was lunch time and students were out of their classroom eating and taking a break from all the energy-draining activities in their classes. Sakuragi and his gundan were on the rooftop of their building. Chuichirou, Yuuji, and Nozomi were eating on the floor while talking about some event that happened to them last night, while Sakuragi and Yohei were leaning on the railings.

"Geez, that old okonomiyaki store's owner really pisses me off."

"Sou sou. Just because we were involved in a fight in front of his store the other night, he wouldn't let us enter his restaurant anymore. That's really unfair!"

"Maybe we should have given him a punch or two in the face neh?"

Yohei tried to reason out with his friends. "Hora, hora. Calm down, you guys. Maybe the owner only wants to protect the image of his store. We shouldn't have gotten into that fist fight anyway."

"Still..." Chuichirou snapped his fingers when he remembered something. "I almost forgot. I heard that there is a newly opened takoyaki store just a few blocks from school. Should we go there later?"

The others agreed. "That's a good idea. It's been a long time since I last ate takoyaki. Must have at least 3 servings," Nozomi said.

"Yosh! Let's go there after school!" Yuuji said. "Ah, time passes so sloooowly..."

The three continued talking about takoyaki and food while Yohei watched them, smiling. He turned to Sakuragi and noticed that his friend was unusually quiet that day, almost never speaking. He had his eyes fixed on the whole of Kanagawa below them. Yohei smiled. Having been best friends with Sakuragi since they were in elementary, it was pretty easy to see through the redhead. He knows Sakuragi's mind was preoccupied.

"Did something happen?"

Sakuragi turned to his left and saw Yohei smiling but with a hint of concern in his eyes. He knows he can't lie to Yohei. Furthermore, the truth that bothers him is something so big he doesn't even know what lie would cover it up. He faced forward and continued staring into space, and in a low voice, spoke out his mind. "Something... came up. It's something I didn't expect to happen. I guess I was too shocked."

Yohei carefully considered Sakuragi's words. "It's a bad thing." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know." And truthfully, he doesn't know. "All I know is, a part of it is something I wanted, _needed_, to happen. But somehow, now that it _did_ happen, I don't feel any happiness..." _Because I know what I thought I'm supposed to feel is exactly the opposite of what she feels..._

Yohei watched the guy carefully. He knows, and everyone knows, Sakuragi to be tough. But one thing that differentiates Yohei from the rest of the world about Sakuragi is, he knows Sakuragi can be weak when it comes to his emotions. Especially for someone he cares for the most.

"Maybe it's something you don't really need."

"Huh?" Sakuragi looked over at Yohei.

"Or maybe, that something is just not really for you..."

Sakuragi felt a prick on his heart. He shifted his gaze. _Is Haruko-san not really meant for me?_

Yohei watched Sakuragi's face. He knew his friend was contemplating on his feelings. "Because if it's meant to happen that way, then there would be no problem, right? But if it falls in some place and things just don't go right, maybe... It just doesn't belong there... So, just let it go, Hanamichi."

Sakuragi felt a vague feeling in his heart. From the moment he saw Haruko's face, he knew that his heart already belonged to her. But _does_ she belong there? Or in someone else's? Is that why it hurts so much, not just for Haruko, but also for him..?

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. Sighing dejectedly, he closed his eyes and let the soft wind touch his skin and blow away all his concerns, even for a while. All those thinking were making his head ache.

Rukawa shifted in his position on the floor. He was lying on the rooftop on one of the school's buildings since lunch time came. He likes the rooftop because it's a quiet place and he can have his precious sleep without anyone disturbing him. He never eats during lunchtimes anyway. All he comes for there is sleep. And just like any other normal day, there he was, lying comfortably on the floor. Half of his upper body was leaning on the wall and his one arm was draped over his eyes so he won't be blinded by the bright sky above him.

It was just an everyday routine for him. Except for that day, he wasn't sleeping.

Not that he's not sleepy. In fact, he's _very_ sleepy since he wasn't able to sleep much the past night. The milk Haruko made for him indeed helped to induce his sleepiness, but everything that had transpired between them last night _absolutely_ countered the effect brought by the milk.

He abruptly sat up, too abruptly to be exact. If someone was there and had seen him, he/she would have been surprised as seeing a very much dead man come to life and rapidly sit up. He scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

_What a pain..._

He looked to his side, onto the towel-wrapped bento box sitting on the floor. He heaved a deep sigh. It's one of the reasons, actually the main reason, why he cannot sleep even if he badly wanted to. Aside from the events from last night that kept recurring to his mind, the bento box which _she_ had prepared for him this morning kept him from settling to rest.

_He got his bag from the chair beside him and swung it over his shoulder. He walked out to the garage and readied his bicycle while waiting for Haruko. Once she was out, she handed something to him. It was wrapped in a towel._

_"Ru - O-Oniichan, I made this a while ago. I thought you might want to eat something later at lunch. I know you always skip it and just use the time for sleeping," she said shyly._

_He looked alternately at her and the bento box she was holding. He really didn't want to eat lunch when he can just sleep, and more so, he didn't really like it when others pry about his business. But trying his best to be polite, and as a payment for bothering to prepare milk for him the past night (although she was the one who prepared both the milk and bento), he decided to take it. Haruko, whose cheeks were getting redder by the minute, smiled gratefully (although he should be the one to be grateful). She looked almost relieved._

_"You shouldn't have bothered," he said while looking at the bento._

_From the corner of his eyes, he saw her shoulders slightly slumped. Or was it just his imagination?_

_He opened his bag and put the bento box inside. "I'll eat it. Thanks for bothering," he said before riding his bicycle._

_Haruko looked at him, surprised. Then a smile formed on her lips. "Douitashimashite," she replied, more cheerfully this time, as she followed suit._

He stared at the bento box in his hands. He didn't quite expect that she would make lunch for him. No one ever bothered to. When he was young, it would be the maids who'd prepare his lunch box, but it was never someone in his family. The family he grew up in is never one where members have close relationships with one another. In fact, it's the opposite. It's like the relationship with one another is purely business-like. There is no warmth, no personal touch. At a young age, he was already trained to be independent. He wasn't even matured yet when he was already taught indirectly that no one will do things for him so he has to rely on and only on himself.

But then she came. And she _actually_ cared.

The image of his sister came to his mind. In the picture, she was smiling cheerfully. She looked really happy. And she seemed someone warm to be with...

He shook his head. His train of thoughts is really getting worse. _Maybe I should go to the doctor. Or better yet, I should just sleep it off._ But considering the current state of mind he was in, he doubts if he can catch sleep soon.

His attention was brought back to the bento. Curious as to what she had made, he lifted the lid and looked inside. Sushi, okonomiyaki, and rice. _She knows how to make these?_ It looked delicious, so he decided to try one. He took a sushi with the chopsticks and put it in his mouth. _She knows her way in the kitchen._ He tried another, and another, until he finished all the contents in the bento.

He arranged the bento box and, after neatly wrapping it back, placed it on the floor beside him. He went back to lying on the floor. Strange, but after he ate the lunch Haruko prepared for him, he didn't feel unsettled as before. Deciding to take a nap before the afternoon classes start, he closed his eyes. But the moment he did, sleep finally enveloped him...

It was past 6 o'clock in the evening. Only a few players were left on the gym getting ready to leave while some had already gone home. Among the few who were left were the two team manageresses, Rukawa, and Miyagi. Miyagi and Ayako were sitting on one of the benches discussing about the players' statistics. Haruko was walking around the gym checking if all the doors were locked while waiting for Rukawa who was in the shower room.

She knelt down in front of the last door and clicked the lock. "That's the last." She stood up and straightened her skirt. She was about to join her two senpai's when a figure standing by the door caught her eyes. She walked towards the entrance and saw a certain redhead leaning on the gym's open door, looking quite serious while looking at nothing in particular.

"Sakuragi-kun..."

*************************RuHaru*************************

It was already dark and the only source of light was the moon that shone brightly above the sky. Outside, two people were standing side by side on one side of the gym, a few feet away from each other. The girl was looking down at her feet while fidgeting with her hands at her back. The taller guy had his eyes on the trees in front of them, yet again staring at nothing in particular.

Haruko decided to speak. "Um, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

Sakuragi didn't answer at once. Haruko looked at him closely. Sakuragi was really strange today. During practice, she noticed he wasn't so loud and lively like before. She knew they all noticed, but was glad that they tried to keep their knowledge of it as discreet as possible. Although he tried to make some "noises," it was obvious it was being forced out. He was also being uncharacteristically obedient today, doing without complaint all the things Ayako and Miyagi had asked him to do. And he didn't as much pull a fight with Rukawa. But out of all the weird things about Sakuragi today, it was the serious look on his face that really troubled her. If it was Sakuragi, no matter how tough things get, he would always manage to laugh, even crack a joke. But not now, because he really looked, kind of scary.. It's not his face that's scary, but the feeling that he was arising in her. She felt scared _for_ him.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable. When Sakuragi didn't seem like responding anytime soon, she decided to break the heavy silence. "Is there something bothering you? You seem really strange today."

Sakuragi, again, didn't respond. But after a while, he stood up straight and faced Haruko. "I'm fine, Haruko-san," he said, trying to convince her by smiling. But he failed miserably. After all, he's not worried about his own self, he's worried about her.

Haruko smiled at her friend. She straightened up and faced Sakuragi. "I know it, Sakuragi-kun. You have a problem. That's why you took me here, right?"

Sakuragi knows what to answer, it's the reason he wanted to talk to her, right? But he doesn't know how to say it to her. He was struggling with himself. Or more like, he's trying to gather up more courage to talk to Haruko. He had thought about this earlier, after his talk with Yohei. Yohei was right. Maybe, Haruko just doesn't belong to him. Of course, he had always known it, though he had refused to acknowledge the truth, pushing it to the corners of his mind. He had always known that Haruko loves someone else, but Rukawa didn't seem like he'll acknowledge the affection of the former captain's sister. So as long as Haruko was free, it won't hurt if he tries to make himself seem victorious, right? Even if inside, he'd already lost. He thought there would be no harm in trying to create a perfect world for him. A world where there is only him and Haruko. No, he didn't go as far as trying to make himself believe that Haruko loves him, that's so far-fetched, instead, it's a world wherein, even though Haruko doesn't love him, at least, he's free to love her.

_But I guess, it's time's up..._

He had already made his decision. He had decided to let her go.

Breathing heavily, he told her, "Haruko-san... The fact is, it's you I'm worried about."

"Eh?" Haruko was surprised. "Doushite?"

"Anou, about that thing with Rukawa..."

Haruko's heart skipped a beat. She had thought of making him open up to her, but she didn't expect she'll be the one cornered. _So it's about me and my being a Rukawa..._

Sakuragi instantly felt bad about opening the topic to her. Even if she considers him as a friend, he shouldn't be so nosy, going over some private issues in her life. "G-Gomen, Haruko-san! I didn't mean to bring it up! A-Anou, I was just - !"

Haruko looked up at him and smiled cheerfully. "Daijoubu yo, Sakuragi-kun!"

Sakuragi was dumbfounded. "Haruko-san..."

"I'm really grateful to have a friend like you, Sakuragi-kun. Thank you for being concerned about me. It's because you care for me, right?"

Sakuragi blushed. "H-Hai..."

Haruko's smile got more cheerful. "I knew it. Demo, you have nothing to worry about. I'm alright now."

"Demo Haruko-san, you l-like Rukawa, right?"

Haruko slightly blushed. _He knew! Oh well, I guess it can't be helped..._ "I like Rukawa-kun a lot. Although I didn't tell anyone about it, you figured it out."

Sakuragi made a face. "You were pretty obvious."

Haruko sweatdropped. "I-Is that so? Ha. Ha. Ha." Then she turned serious, but still kept her smile on her face. "I like Rukawa-kun... But only as a brother now."

Sakuragi's eyes turned wide as saucers.

"I already gave up on my feelings for oniichan. Aside from it not being reciprocated, it's not proper, right?"

"I-I see..."

Haruko leaned back on the wall. "It was hard when I first learned the truth of my real identity. But it's been more than a week. I can't stay sulking all the time, can I? I don't want to be a burden to my family. And since this is my fate from the start, I guess, this is really where I should be. I have to be strong, for my family and for myself as well..."

"Haruko-san..." Sakuragi looked at the girl in front of him. The girl who, when he first met, had already captured his heart with her pretty face and bright personality. And now, while looking at her, he decided, nothing really changed much, after everything she went through. To others, maybe she's just a simple girl coupled with a dramatic life story. But to him, and probably to everyone who loves her, she is a one-of-a-kind girl. _That's why I love you..._ He smiled.

"Wakatta yo. I won't worry now, Haruko-san."

Haruko beamed at him. "Hai! And besides, I have you. What's there to worry about?"

Sakuragi let go of the fear he's been holding in. "Nyahahahaha! Of course, nothing! This tensai Hanamichi-kun won't let anything bad happen to Haruko-san! I will protect Haruko-san, at all cost! Nyahahahaha!"

Haruko laughed along with Sakuragi. Their serious talk ended in smiles and laughter, and in the process, a new relationship was made. It was the same friendship, but they knew, their bond had been tighter than ever. It was like a string they're holding on both ends, with a knot on the center. The harder they hold on to the string, the tighter the knot becomes. It was their special friendship with each other. None of them would ever let go of that bond.

Sakuragi may not tell Haruko about his feelings, but somehow, he knows that she knows about it. It was, after all, an open secret. But it was more than just the words that speak of Sakuragi's feelings for the girl. It was his actions. But then again, he had already made up his mind to let go of his dream of him and Haruko. Of course, he would not stop loving her. But his role in her life is to be her friend. He tried to sense if he felt any regret. He felt sad knowing he couldn't be with Haruko, but as he thought, he doesn't feel any regret. Maybe that's what Yohei meant with what he said earlier, about something being where it's supposed to be. He's still not a hundred percent sure, but maybe, this is where he belongs. In Haruko's heart, as her friend. _Iie, Haruko-san's special friend._ He smiled. _Well, it's not a bad place to be.._

Haruko felt very grateful for Sakuragi. Naturally, she knew of his feelings for her, but it was an unspoken agreement between them that they just remain friends. She may not return his feelings, but she was really thankful that Sakuragi found a way into her life. In him, she found a great person and a great friend. She loved him in her own little way, and she knows and was sure, she always will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 9: I'll Never Let You Go**

It was another bright and sunny morning in Kanagawa, and another typical school day for Rukawa and Haruko. As what had already been their routine for the past week, the two rode on Rukawa's bicycle on their way to school. Silence usually envelopes their morning ride, and Haruko is almost getting used to it, although she's still a little uncomfortable with the proximity.

But the real deal is the school itself. It had only been less than a week since Haruko moved in the Rukawa household and the two shared the older Rukawa's bike, so the whole school was still hot on the issue of the two being seen almost always together. Haruko is uncomfortable on the idea that most of the students think that she and Rukawa are a couple. As of the moment, no one has confronted her about it since she had become a target of death glares and cold auras from the other students. Aside from the basketball team, her friends Matsui and Fujii are the only ones who know her relationship with Rukawa. She doesn't have plans of hiding that fact, but she can't just tell their situation to other people. In the first place, she's not obliged to do so. Rukawa wasn't saying anything either, so she just let it be. Anyway, sooner or later, the whole school will come to know. She'll just let circumstances pave way for others to learn the truth.

A sigh escaped her lips as they neared the school gates. _Another day of being in the spotlight. If only Ruk – o-oniichan isn't this popular…_ A small smile tugged at her lips. _But that's impossible. He's the ace player in our basketball team, not to mention he's really good-looking._ She sighed again as she got off the bike. _Really now, Haruko. What were you thinking again?_

"What's wrong?"

Haruko looked up, her azure orbs meeting Rukawa's equally azure ones. He was staring down at her with a slightly knotted forehead. "Eh?"

"You keep on sighing."

"Ah, iie, it's nothing." She waved her hands in front of her while smiling sheepishly. "I was just thinking of the quiz we'll have later. My friend said it would be hard, so I'm a little worried that I didn't review enough…" She said while lightly scratching on her right cheek with her index finger.

Rukawa just stared at her with a blank expression. "Ah. Ganbatte." Then he turned on his heel and started walking.

"Eh – ?" He was already a few steps ahead so she followed suit. "Arigatou," she said when she caught up with him. She sighed in relief when he didn't seem to see through her little cover up. Well, the quiz was true anyway. Although that's not really the reason why she kept on sighing. _Oh well, not that it would matter._

They already reached the corridors when Haruko started to feel the glares and steams coming from the Rukawa Brigade, thus, making her feel uneasy. The Rukawa Brigade, much to her dismay, consists of most of the girls in their school. That meant wherever she was in the premises of their campus, she gets the chills from the cold behavior of the girls towards her. _If only they know._ She glanced at Rukawa. His face was blank as always. He never seemed to mind the attention. Well, he never did mind _any_ attention, even before. So she decided to just ignore the intimidating feeling. If Rukawa doesn't seem to mind, then it shouldn't be a big deal.

They walked silently towards their classrooms. The stares and whispers had diminished to an almost _un_noticeable extent over the week, so even if Haruko wanted to brush off the negative vibes, she can't fully rest herself assured. She feels grateful that Rukawa was beside her. Not that she thinks the girls will do something to her, but she feels safe with Rukawa around.

They reached her classroom and Haruko stopped by the door. Rukawa, who was lost in his thoughts, didn't notice and just continued walking. "Oniichan, this is my stop."

Rukawa stopped when he heard her voice. He turned to her and muttered something which was meant to be an acknowledgement.

"See you at the practice later."

"Yeah."

"Sore ja!"

"Hm."

Haruko entered her classroom and was greeted immediately by her friends. The two girls easily picked up her mood.

"What's wrong, Haruko?" Fujii asked, looking concerned.

Haruko tried her best to smile. "Iie, it's nothing, Fujii. Don't worry about it."

But the two weren't convinced. They insisted that Haruko should say it. In the end, she complied and told them what's bothering her.

"Ehh…" Matsui said after Haruko finished talking. "Those girls are really scary, eh?"

"They have always been die-hard fans of Rukawa-kun. And since Haruko's become close to Rukawa-kun, they've come to dislike her," Fujii said.

"But I'm not really close to Rukawa-ku – o-oniichan…" Her expression turned a little sullen at her last word. When she caught herself, her eyes widened and she quickly composed herself, returning her cheerful smile on her face.

Matsui and Fujii gave her concerned looks. "H-Haruko…"

"D-Daijoubu yo! I just slipped. I'm still not used to calling him 'oniichan.'" She just laughed it off.

The two, although still worried, thought it better to just let it go. "So, about the Rukawa fansclub, what are you going to do about it?" Matsui asked.

"Kyaaaaahhh… I don't know what I'm going to do with those girls. They're not really doing anything, but isn't it unsettling if people keep on following you with their glares? I feel like they're going to eat me alive." She sighed for what could be the nth time that day. "I feel like my energy is being drained." She stretched her arms upward.

"Maa, maa, Haruko," Fujii smiled and tried to console her friend. "Don't worry about them too much. They can glare at you all they want but they can't do anything to harm you. And besides, Rukawa-kun is there. Those girls can't touch you with him around."

"But doesn't Rukawa-kun have a no-care attitude towards other people?" Matsui asked.

"Well…" Fujii looked thoughtful for a moment. "Even if that's the case, Haruko is still a Rukawa. Even if Rukawa-kun doesn't care about other people, at least he will protect his sister, right?"

The bell rang, signifying the start of class. The students all went back to their respective seats as the teacher entered the classroom. Haruko got her notes but instead of writing down the lecture on the board, she turned her notebook to the last page and started doodling. Few seconds into it and the previously clean sheet was filled with different strokes of her pen.

_This is my mind right now._ She reached a hand to her head and gently massaged her temple. She was not feeling well since this morning and the Rukawa Brigade are not helping to her already throbbing head. Truthfully, she is anxious, maybe a little scared, to be confronted by those girls. It's not that she can't defend herself when she's provoked. She may not be tough like other girls she knew, but she definitely won't let herself get bullied. But considering her current situation and status now, she isn't in her best self to fight. And knowing that when confronted, she might have to reveal the truth to others, at the same time, she'll be confronted again with the truth that she tries so much not to think about. Although she had accepted her fate, it doesn't mean that it's "OK" all the time. Knowing herself, she knows what's best for her, and when and what to protect herself from, be it from her own self. Another sigh. She has got to stop thinking about these things. She's not coming up with anything anyway. And it only makes her head ache more.

… _Would you care?_

She bit her lower lip. Would Rukawa really care? She's not afraid of those girls that are crazy over him. She doesn't think they'll do her any harm. But if ever those girls will do something to her, or if she had fallen into some dangerous situation, would he come to her aid? Being his younger sister, would he at least show some concern over her?

He didn't as much give a fuss about her before. Will knowing they're blood related make him care? Not that she thinks of Rukawa as an uncaring or unfeeling person. No, she doesn't know him well enough to judge him like that. It's just that, she thinks she's not capable of eliciting some sort of those feelings from Rukawa. After all, even if he found out she's his sister, she's still that same, annoying fangirl he came to know.

**Lunch Time**

Rukawa was on the rooftop, lying on his back with his arms folded at the back of his head when he heard the door opened. He took a glance at the entrance and saw Haruko peeping by the door. A small, shy smile graced her lips as she saw him, and she came out completely from behind the door and took steps towards him. He turned his gaze back to the sky above him. Haruko stopped about a meter away from where he lied.

"K-Konnichiwa," she greeted cheerfully albeit hesitantly. "Uhm, sorry if I disturbed you. I was looking for a place where I could past the time when I remembered you usually go here during lunch break. And I thought you'd be here today, too."

He pushed himself up to a sitting position then turned to look at her. "What happened to your friends?" He asked, pertaining to the two girls he had often seen her with.

"I was with them just a while ago. Matsui has some extra works to finish, though. And I didn't want to disturb her," she answered.

"I see." He shifted on his seat, facing the city in front of them, and stared quietly at the horizon.

Haruko carefully watched his back as she remembered her conversation with Matsui and Fujii just before she went looking for Rukawa. They told her to look for Rukawa and talk to him. She didn't know what she will say to him and she was seriously thinking of staying to help Matsui with her work when the two insisted that she should go. She was contemplating if it was a good idea when she remembered that she wanted to know him. Especially since they found out they were siblings, she wanted them to somehow be close. Or at least have a good relationship with each other.

"By the way, did you eat the lunch I made for you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rukawa patted the towel-wrapped bento box beside him without looking at her. "I finished everything."

Haruko smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad." She looked at the same horizon Rukawa's staring at and started talking softly. "I like doing little things for other people. When I was young, I was used to being taken cared of. Because I'm a girl and the youngest in the family, my parents and older brother pampered me a lot." There was a glint of sadness in her eyes as she thought of her Akagi family. "I somehow managed to show them that I can also do things for myself and that I can stand on my own. Although, of course, I'm grateful that even then, my family never stopped caring for me. It felt so good." Her smile was brought back to her lips. "That's why I wanted to return the favor. But I didn't know how. So I decided to do things which I'm capable of doing. Just simple and ordinary things. Like cooking!" She laughed softly. "It's one of the few things I'm good at, I suppose."

Rukawa stayed quiet as he continued staring ahead.

"So if you want to eat something, tell me, okay?" Haruko said, being her usual bubbly self. "Say, oniichan, do you have a favorite food?" She inquired.

"Nothing in particular," he replied. Then he thought of how he never seems to tear his eyes away and the way he craves for tonkatsu whenever he sees one. "Tonkatsu, I guess."

Haruko beamed. "Mm! I'll cook that for you one of these days. Wait for it, neh? Although I can only cook the simple style, not like the ones you eat in restaurants."

"Anything is fine."

Haruko continued talking while he just sat there quietly. He wasn't responding much to her inquiries nor was he commenting on any of her stories. He looked like he wasn't listening at all, but he can hear her clearly. But being himself, he wasn't in the mood to chat, not that he was before. Anyway. Surprisingly, he didn't feel that annoyed with her disturbance to his private place, aka the rooftop. If it were one of his annoying fangirls, he would have left the rooftop the very moment she steps a foot outside. But since Haruko is not one of those he considered "annoying," he just let her. He wonders how she could still talk even if he wasn't responding to anything she says. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was conversing with her own self.

In a while, Haruko's words seemed to drift away with the wind. He barely noticed his surroundings anymore as he took in the whole view of Kanagawa. Someday, he'll leave this place. He'll leave everything behind and go to America to pursue his dream. He couldn't wait for that day. He was really determined to go, and he could have gone already a few months prior if only Anzai-sensei didn't discourage him. He was somewhat mad at that time, he didn't understand why Anzai-sensei didn't support him in his dream. But after the talk with Mrs. Anzai, he finally understood. He realized what Anzai-sensei wanted him to become.

He must be the number one in Japan first.

"Oh yeah, I remembered. The game with Ryonan will be in a few days. Everyone is excited to watch the game. I didn't get to watch the practice game, so I'm really looking forward to see the match. It's been a while since I last saw Sendoh-san, Fukuda-san, Koshino-san…"

That struck a chord in Rukawa.

_Sendoh…_

In order to be the number one in Japan, he needs to beat all his opponents first. And one of them is Sendoh Akira, his greatest rival, the one he desires most to beat.

His fist clenched at his side. _I'll defeat you, Sendoh._ He definitely won't lose to his opponents. He'll become number one. And when he's already on top in Japan, he'll aim higher in America. His sharp eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he never felt more determined to play and to win.

Haruko looked at Rukawa with tenderness in her eyes. She may not know much about him, but she was certain of his dream to become the best basketball player. She was glad that Rukawa knows what his goal in life is, and that he's set to reach it. She smiled. After all, basketball is a sport both of them loved. She knew that basketball is top on the list of his priorities in life. She truly wishes that he will be able to reach his dream. But deep inside her heart, she also wishes that someday, she, too, will have a place in his life.

*************************RuHaru*************************

"Anata."

Rukawa Yamada looked up from the files he was reading to his wife who had just entered the room. "Kumiko."

Mrs. Rukawa sat on the chair in front of her husband's desk.

"How are the arrangements going?" Mr. Rukawa asked.

"I had an initial talk with Akemi. We had already arrived at common conclusions regarding this proposal. But of course, it's plain woman talk. Nothing official. We're still awaiting the husbands' decisions on this matter. Then we'll talk to the lawyers."

"I suppose there wouldn't be too much of a problem." Mr. Rukawa said, turning back to reading the papers.

"Don't worry. Akemi's family is enthusiastic about this agreement as much as we are." Mrs. Rukawa looked a bit worried. "Do you think Haruko will agree to this?"

Mr. Rukawa looked at his wife. "Why wouldn't she? We only want the bests for our daughter, and this is the best decision for her. Have you seen the boy?"

"Yes, he's one of the finest in his generation," Mrs. Rukawa smiled. "But what about Kaede?"

Mr. Rukawa sighed. "That kid is more stubborn than most people I know. He won't easily agree to whatever we want him to do. I don't think Haruko will turn us down though. She's a whole lot mellower compared to her brother."

"So Kaede is off the hook?"

"For now, yes." Mr. Rukawa took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As of this moment, let's just focus on Haruko. When everything goes as planned, we'll see. We'll go back to Kaede."


	10. Chapter 10

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 10: Coz One Thing I Know**

It was Friday. Class hours had just ended and students are already making their way out of school, eager to stroll around town or just go home and rest after a long and tiring week. For the basketball team, though, the day has just started to get exciting as the members went for the gym for their usual after-school practice. The gym was one of the liveliest places in the school after class, as noises coming from the team members and some onlookers filled the whole place.

And as any other day, the gym was once again filled with sounds of balls dribbling and rubber shoes skidding against the floor after only a few minutes. Miyagi was a tough and hard-working captain, training the team hard, pushing them to their limits to unleash every hidden talent and potential each of them has. He is doing his best to continue the winning streak his seniors have left him. His main goal as the captain was to lead his players to the Nationals again.

Currently he was watching the two sophomores who were training with Rukawa on one side of the court. They were trying to stop Rukawa from dashing to the inner court and making a shot. "Kuwata! Tighten your block! Your arms, raise them higher and wider! Don't let your opponent have a chance to get passed you!" He called out.

"H-Hai!" Kuwata, though nervous, did as he was told. He glanced at Sasaoka who was also trying to block Rukawa. Being the usual benchwarmer, he wanted to at least do something for the team. He liked cheering and providing moral support during the games, but he wanted to win the game for them too. Although he knew that he wasn't as good as the other players, he hopes that someday, he'll be able to contribute something for the team. _I'll work hard!_

Rukawa dribbled the ball from his left hand towards his right. Sasaoka tried to make a steal, but he immediately caught the ball with his right hand and dribbled again while rushing to his left, but Kuwata was able to block his way. He smirked inwardly. He then dribbled the ball in a quick manner – distracting Kuwata – and jumped. Kuwata recovered and tried to jump too as high as he could.

_I can still get that._

Rukawa leaned a little backward as he let go of the ball.

_F-Fade away shot?_

The two players landed on the floor, both were panting as they looked at the ring. The ball went inside the hoop with a swish.

"No way…" Kuwata sighed dejectedly.

Rukawa wiped his lips with the back of his hands. He picked the ball on the floor before facing his teammate. "Nice block."

Kuwata looked surprised. "Eh..?"

"When blocking, you have to observe your opponent's moves first, then predict what move he will make next," Rukawa pointed. "Don't ever predict without thinking and observing. Their next move will either be the one where he'll most likely be able to get passed you, or the one where it's not expected, but still can be considered a possibility."

The astounded sophomore could only stare at the ace player. "H-Hai… I will remember that, Rukawa-kun!"

Rukawa turned to the other player. "You, too…"

Miyagi couldn't help but smile and be amazed. He wasn't expecting much from their ace player when it comes to interacting with his teammates, but there he was lecturing them about basketball techniques. Then again, Rukawa had seemed to change somehow, ever since the InterHigh games and his training with the All Japan Team. He became less selfish with the ball and he learned to trust his teammates a little more. Although he's still quiet and a bit aloof, at least he now talks more when being asked by the others. _And now he's even helping his teammates in their training. That will be a great help to the team. Good job, Rukawa._

"Captain."

Miyagi turned his attention to the team manageress. His cheeks turned red as he saw her approaching. "Aya-chan…"

Ayako stood beside him and together they watched the training. "So? What do you think? How're the players doing?"

Miyagi nodded approvingly. "There's been a lot of progress. I can see everyone's determination to work hard."

"You're right. Over there, Sakuragi-kun is practicing his 3-point shots." She gestured to the side of the court opposite Rukawa's. "Fooling around with the freshmen, as usual. But he's definitely improving." She smiled at where Sakuragi and the other players were. "Much like last year… Aah, now that I mentioned it, I miss Akagi-senpai and the others. I wonder how they are doing now." She intertwined her fingers at the back of her head as she thought about the good times they had just a year ago. The triumphs and failures during matches, the fooling around by the team members, the InterHigh Championships… _Those glorious moments._

"Neh, Aya-chan..?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… I can lead the team well as Captain Akagi did before? Do you think I can lead the team to the championships?"

Ayako turned her head towards the curly-haired guy. He was looking at the direction of the players, seemingly watching, but she knew he wasn't exactly paying attention to their training. He had that far away look on his face. Being extra attentive to him, she knows what's going on in his mind right now. She smiled. "Anzai-sensei and Akagi-senpai wouldn't assign you as the new captain if they didn't believe in your capabilities, would they? You're one of our best players, and you are able to encourage the team to do their best. The way I see it, I think you're doing good as captain."

Miyagi's face instantly lit up. "Really, Aya-chan?"

"Hai." She patted his head lightly with her paper fan. "Come on, what happened with the self confidence, huh?"

"Ahahahaha." Miyagi could only scratch the back of his head. "Sumimasen. I just realized that, you know, being a part of a good team is really thrilling. But to actually lead a team… Well, that's a pretty tough job. It's really a lot of work. Not that I'm complaining, I'm enjoying what I do. It's just that…"

"What are you worrying about, Ryota?" Ayako asked, hoping she could make him feel a little better.

"Nothing really. I guess I'm still adjusting. It's a new thing for me. Leading a team like this. I wouldn't have any problem if it's to lead a gang fight," he lightly chuckled, making Ayako roll her eyes. "But to lead a good team to victory…"

Ayako felt for him. She knew what he meant. She knew the guy to be fearless – except if she's involved – but the feat in the InterHigh Games and the popularity it brought are not the usual things that's been experienced by Shohoku for years. Since it's their first time entering the Nationals and emerging as champions, it's natural that people would expect to see more from them. And Miyagi is the next one to shoulder the pressures – of maintaining the status of the team and bringing them again to the top. It's not an easy thing to do, especially since Akagi, Kogure, and Mitsui have gone already.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand," she calmly said.

Miyagi looked at her.

"You're a little uncertain of the future of the team with you, right? But you don't have to worry. You're not alone in this, are you?"

"Um…"

"I'm here to help you, Haruko-chan too. And the players are being quite responsible and mature about what they do. The freshmen show potential, and they are quite easy to handle. Let's thank Kami-sama that they didn't take after Sakuragi and Rukawa," she rolled her eyes at her last sentence. "And anyway, those two have matured, er, a little.. over the past months since the InterHigh. And they are willing to help out all our players." She let her eyes roam around the court where team members are practicing different basketball skills, from easy basics to hardcore basketball techniques. Then she turned to him, eyes glinting in encouragement. "Everyone's working together, so you need not worry about anything! Just do what you have to do, neh?" She said cheerfully.

Miyagi stared at her for a while, then a small, understanding smile appeared on his lips. "I see. You're right. Don't worry, I'll do the best I can for the team."

Ayako grinned. "Sou! That's the spirit, captain!" She hit Miyagi's head with her paper fan, earning a loud "Itai!" from him. She then gazed affectionately at him. "I believe in you, Ryota."

"Aya-chan…" A genuine smile finally graced his lips. "Arigatou."

*************************RuHaru*************************

"SHOOOOOOT!"

Sakuragi easily dunked the ball into the basket. He let himself swing for a while before letting go of the ring and landing on the floor. He made a peace sign coupled with that smug look on his face. "Tensai Hanamichi scores again! Nyahahahahaha!"

"Nice one, Hanamichi!" Miyagi called as he caught the ball before it bounced off the line. He made a fast turn and headed for the other court with Yasuda running for defense behind him. The practice game continued for several minutes. The team holds matches among themselves every other day during weekdays to see who has the potential to play in the official games against other schools. The practice games are also used to monitor each player's progress – as done by Miyagi, Ayako, and Haruko – so they will know who needs further training in and off the court. Miyagi decided that he will have to give rigorous training to the usual benchwarmers so they won't have problems with substituting whenever their main players are injured or worn out. Also, he wants to give chance to others to play on the court during the real matches. Being always one of the starting five, he knows the thrill in playing against the strong players of other schools and bringing victory to their own school. He wants everyone to experience bringing success to the team, after all, the victory for Shohoku is for every player.

Miyagi was playing for one of the teams while also observing his teammates' performances. From the sidelines, Ayako was monitoring them while shouting comments and praises. On one side of the gym, Haruko was supervising the basic training of some freshmen.

There were two first year players that needed further basic training, according to her statistics and observations. Miyagi gave her the "go" to teach basics like dribbling and passing to the freshly recruited members, just like what her Takenori-niichan did to Sakuragi when the latter first joined the team.

"I wish we could join the game," Watanabe, one of the freshmen, said longingly as he watched the players on the court. He was practicing on dribbling together with the other freshmen, Yamamoto.

"You're right," Yamamoto agreed as he, too, looked over the practice game.

Haruko tried to reason out with the two. "But you know, basic training is as important as every other complex training in basketball. Dribbling and passing are essential parts of playing the game, since these two moves are used the whole time. And in order to do good on the court, one must be practiced to executing these basic moves."

"H-Hai." The two freshmen responded shyly as they turned their attention back to the task at hand.

"And do you know? Sakuragi-kun used to do this a lot last year. Everyday, he would be asked to train the basics alone while the rest are playing on the court. And every after practice, he would stay behind to practice the basics as well."

"Tensai Sakuragi-senpai?" The two looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes, as if unable to believe that their self-proclaimed tensai senior did further basic training just like them, considering his skills in basketball now. Well, there are times when he fails to shoot the ball in the ring, slamming the ball to his own face instead, but he still proved to be so good in the court.

"Hai!" Haruko smiled, seeing the two players' reaction. "That's how he became a tensai." They heard a shout at the court and turned in time to see Sakuragi running past Shizoaki and dodging Yasuda, then jumping high and executing another amazing slam dunk. A perfect shot.

Watanabe and Yamamoto had their mouths open in utter amazement. "S-Sugoi!"

"See?" Haruko proudly said. "If you practice hard and perfect the basics, there would be no problem when you go into the court. It's a step-by-step process. So let's just start here, neh? Who knows, if Miyagi-san sees that you're already capable, he might let you play on the court sooner than you expected."

"H-Hai!" The two looked more enthusiastic and determined as they continued their training. Haruko felt glad. Whatever she can do for the team, she will.

"HARUKO-SAN!"

She saw Sakuragi running towards them. "Did you see that magnificent slam dunk I made?"

"Hai, Sakuragi-kun! It was truly amazing!" Haruko praised.

"Nyahahahahahaha! As expected of this tensai! I can execute basketball moves more perfectly than a pro basketball player like _Mitch-el_ Jordan can!"

"You mean 'Michael,' do'ahou," Rukawa muttered under his breathe.

Haruko laughed. "You just inspired them to train better." She gestured to the two freshmen beside her. "I told them about how you did all of these too."

"Really?" Sakuragi turned to the two freshmen who were now looking at him as if he were a hero. "OH! Just continue what you're doing, a'ight?! That's how you become a tensai."

"H-Hai!"

"But of course, no one can't be as good as this tensai," he pointed at himself. "No one can beat me. But if you want, I can assign you as tensai 2 and tensai 3. Of course, you're better than that kitsune!" He pointed at someplace on the court.

"Again, do'ahou," Rukawa, who was passing by, said. He went towards the inner court and started practicing on his own, seeing that the "tensai" doesn't have any plans to go back anytime so everyone can resume their game.

"Oi, Hanamichi! Get back here! Stop flirting first, resume that later." Miyagi called.

"Stop bothering Haruko-chan and the freshmen," Ayako seconded.

"Tche!" Sakuragi turned red in the face, embarrassed to be scolded in front of Haruko and because his tensai moment was ruined. He started his way towards the court but before he could even reach two steps, he suddenly whirled around, narrowing his eyes at the two freshmen who instantly cowered in fear and surprise.

"You two," he squinted his eyes as if emphasizing his point. "Don't give Haruko-san a hard time, okay?"

"H-Hai!"

Sakuragi ran back towards the other players. Haruko smiled at her friend's antics. She feels for all the freshmen in their team who hadn't known Sakuragi before. They must be terrified of him at times, but she knew he could easily make his way towards his team members' lives, just as he was able to do to the other members the past year. He just had that something in him that made him loved and appreciated by his teammates even if he was sometimes a trouble because of his stubbornness and (occasional) haughtiness. She knew, because she watched him grow in front of her eyes as he learned to love the sport that he once never dreamed of playing.

Ayako walked towards her. "He still hasn't changed, neh?"

Haruko nodded. "But he makes the team livelier. And he's able to help inspire the newcomers to do their best." They both watched the players resume their game on the court. "Everyone's working hard," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah. Isn't that nice?"

"Hm. Ever since the InterHigh games, everyone has become more inspired to play their best. They want to continue the team's winning streak from last year."

"Well, we were dubbed as the team who beat Sannoh, after all. Because of that, the team's become more determined to maintain our status. And of course, to live up to our saying, that Shohoku is a strong team."

"Hm…" Haruko felt her heart swell with pride for everyone in the team. She had always known that team Shohoku is strong, not only in skills but most importantly, in determination and will. Moreover, each player knew the importance of oneness, teamwork, and camaraderie. And these immeasurable attributes of the team make them emerge victorious in the end. And she was glad that she was part of the team.

"Okay team! Line up!"

"Hai!" All the players gathered round in front of their captain.

"As we all know, this coming Sunday will be our official match with Ryonan. We already won against other schools, including Shoyo. This time we need to beat Ryonan in order to qualify for the InterHigh Games. We beat Ryonan last year, but that doesn't mean we need to lower down our guard. Remember, we lost them during the practice game."

The team exchanged worried glances and hushed talks. Although they are the reigning champions in the InterHigh, they lost Akagi, Kogure, and Mitsui since the three already graduated. And although they easily won their games against other high schools, the match with Shoyo proved to be a no-easy play. Ryonan would be more difficult, and although Uozumi left the team as well, Sendoh was still there, even the shooting guard Fukuda. Sendoh alone can turn the tide of the game towards Ryonan's side.

Miyagi watched each of his teammates. "Ryonan has become a stronger team, as you have seen their play against Kainan and during our practice game. Sendoh is a formidable and unstoppable player." His eyes stopped in the direction of their ace player. "The more the game proves tricky, the more he thinks it interesting."

Sakuragi and Rukawa's expressions changed. Rukawa clenched his fist while Sakuragi gritted his teeth. Both of them had the same desire to beat the always cool and in-control guy in the court.

"But don't worry. Over the last weeks, I could see some improvements on the players. Everyone is working hard and doing their best. So just believe in yourselves, trust your teammates, and play your best. And remember, we are strong!"

"Hai!"

"Alright. Dismissed!"

"Arigatougozaimasu!"

The players hit the showers after that, with Sakuragi dashing as quick as lightning. He wanted to finish early and as quickly as possible so he can still talk to Haruko before the baka kitsune could take her away. He doesn't know if Rukawa was trying to piss him off or what, but the latter always manages to take his sister away even before he could go out of the changing room.

*************************RuHaru*************************

Haruko was preparing to leave. She finished arranging her things, after which she said her goodbyes to the captain and team manageress who were talking in one corner, then headed out for the door. She had just stepped out of the gym and was about to walk towards Rukawa who was readying his bicycle when she heard voices calling her from behind.

"Haruko-senpai!"

She turned and saw the two freshmen she was training earlier running towards her.

"Watanabe-kun, Yamamoto-kun, you two did well today!"

The two blushed profusely at their beautiful team manageress' kind remark. "Arigatou, Haruko-senpai," the two said in unison.

Yamamoto spoke shyly. "Anou, actually, we wanted to thank you for taking time to teach us the basics… We promise to practice hard until we become good! So please don't get tired of training us!" The two bowed down.

Haruko smiled. "That's great! Don't worry, I really enjoy what I do, and I'm really glad to help. I'll train you till you become better, so let's do this together neh?" The two nodded while still blushing. "And you're very much welcome."

"We'll do our best, senpai."

She nodded cheerfully. "Hai. Ganbatte ne!"

"Hai. Arigatougozaimasu!" The two freshmen bowed down again before scurrying off back to the gym. Haruko couldn't help but smile.

*************************RuHaru*************************

Rukawa and Haruko walked their way home, with Rukawa guiding the bicycle beside him. The night sky was brightly lit with stars, and the cool night breeze hung around in the air. It was such a beautiful night that Haruko thought it'd be a waste to just see it while speeding off with the bike.

Haruko broke the silence. "I'm excited for this Sunday's match. It's been a while since I watched a game of Shohoku versus Ryonan." She sighed softly. "Too bad I wasn't able to watch the practice game last time, since I was asked by Ayako-san to go to Kainan to see if we could request for a practice game."

"There's nothing to regret in not watching it, we lost." Rukawa said with an air of annoyed nonchalance. Truthfully, he couldn't get over their last practice game with Ryonan. He blames himself for their lost. If it was just an ordinary lost, he wouldn't be bothered that much. But he lost because of his damn foot injury which he acquired during their game with Takezono. The injury had healed a little, but it made him unable to play for most of the game. For him, practice game or official match, he takes them all seriously. Especially now that he had set his mind to defeating Sendoh and become the number one player in Japan, he needs to be on top of his every game. He wants _himself_ to win the game for the team. His foot is fully healed now, although Coach Anzai and Captain Miyagi advised him not to push himself. But he didn't care. He's on top condition now – both body and mind. He was determined. He's going to beat Sendoh in their upcoming game.

Haruko was watching Rukawa. Ayako had told her of the lost. But for her, it didn't really matter. Not because it was only a practice game, but because she knew everyone gives their best in every game, be it an official or non-official match. But it seems Rukawa didn't have the same thinking as her.

"Ryonan's players must have become stronger. After they failed to enter the Nationals last year, I'm sure they're working even harder now." She looked ahead. "I'm sure Sendoh-san has become stronger, too."

Rukawa kept quiet as he continued walking.

"But we have Rukawa Kaede on our team!" Haruko cheerily said and looked up at the sky, as if thanking the heavens for their luck. "It's a tie then."

Rukawa moved his eyes to look at Haruko. She was wearing a big smile on her face. He tore his eyes away from her and focused his gaze at the houses lining the road. "I haven't been able to beat Sendoh," He uttered. _What the –_ He stopped. How did he say such a thing? He had never admitted defeat towards Sendoh to anyone before, not even to his own self. It's not like he was defeated in any way. Was it a part of his unconscious then, the thought that until he wasn't able to defeat Sendoh, he'll consider himself as the underdog in their undecided battle? _Tch. Whatever._ But then again, why did he say that to Haruko? Of all people…

_I don't want to think._

"But you're the only one who can stop him." Haruko pulled him out of his thoughts. "You're a match for Sendoh-san's skills. He may have certain abilities that you don't have, but you also have some of your own which he doesn't have. I don't think you two can be compared when it comes to basketball skills. Because you guys are so unique from each other. That's why only you two can stop the other."

Rukawa didn't respond as he continued to fill himself with the cold night air of Kanagawa… and with Haruko's words.

"But… I believe in you more."

His gaze fell on her. She was looking at him with hopeful at the same time encouraging eyes. She had a slight smile on her face.

"You'll stop him, won't you?"

Rukawa didn't know what he felt, but there was definitely something warm inside of him, and that made him comply. "I… will."

Haruko's expression became more cheerful. "That's great. Ganbatte ne?"

Rukawa nodded.

*************************RuHaru*************************

Sakuragi banged the door of the locker room open, startling the other members who were still inside the locker room and the gym.

"Where's Haruko-san?" He asked excitedly.

"She already left with Rukawa about a minute ago," Miyagi responded.

Sakuragi's expression gradually turned from excitement to grim then finally to anger. "K-K'SOOO KIITSSSUUNNNEEEEEEE!"

*************************RuHaru*************************

The stadium was filled with loud cheers coming from the audience. The whole place had gone wild, it looked almost as if the whole building was going to collapse. But that was only to be expected since this match was the most awaited game of the season. The game between Shohoku and Ryonan. The game last year had been a close one, and the unpredictable turn of events of the game caused by the players' own defining moments made the two teams in demand to the expectators.

And of all the players of the two teams, the ones most awaited upon are the battle between two aces.

Rukawa caught the ball that was thrown to him by Yasuda. He tried to find a good spot where he can get passed his opponent. Sendoh was tight in his defense. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Miyagi running towards him. Their captain was guarded by Uekusa. Rukawa passed the ball to Miyagi, who caught it and immediately raised his arms to make a shot. Uekusa was quick to jump, but it was a fake shot. Miyagi easily passed the ball to Rukawa's direction, but Sendoh was expecting it and thus, intercepted the pass.

The two players ran towards the opposite court. Sendoh passed the ball to Koshino whose opponent was Yasuda. Koshino passed the ball back to Sendoh. Sendoh ran and jumped, attempting a lay-up shot. Rukawa jumped but it was too late. The ball went in smoothly.

Sendoh looked at the score board. _Shohoku 27 – Ryonan 33._

"Still on the lead," Sendoh said to Rukawa while pointing at the scores.

Rukawa panted heavily as he crouched low in defense. "It never came close to two digits."

Sendoh smiled. "I'm just testing the waters. We'll go to that."

Sakuragi appeared in front of the two players. The redhead pointed an accusing finger at Rukawa. "Kitsune! How dare you give a chance to Sendoh to score! And to think everyone in the team trusted that you could beat Sendoh! Aaaaahh! I knew I should be the one guarding him!" The members of each team, including the audience, sweatdropped.

"Shut up, do'ahou! Pay attention to the game!" Rukawa saw Fukuda running past the redhead, ball in possession.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakuragi screamed.

"B-Baka! What the heck are you doing, Hanamichi?!" Miyagi sprinted towards Ryonan's court, wanting to stop Fukuda from scoring.

_Really a do'ahou._ Rukawa rushed to the other court with Sendoh running beside him.

Although he was far behind all the other players, Sakuragi still managed to catch up with Fukuda with his incredible speed. Everyone was amazed. "You're still way behind this tensai, Fuku-chan!" Sakuragi swat the ball from Fukuda as the latter attempted a jump shot. The crowd roared.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Who else can do that but only this tensai?" Sakuragi tried to find where the ball landed, and saw Rukawa. "T-Teme, kitsune! That's my ball!"

"Thanks for the pass," Rukawa said as he dashed towards Shohoku's court.

Rukawa dribbled the ball, trying to move it away from Sendoh's hands. When he saw an opportunity, he dribbled the ball and made it pass between Sendoh's legs, making the latter shocked. The crowd went wild as Rukawa ran towards the basket and before anyone could stop him, he threw the ball into the hoop.

The crowd was getting excited again. Ryonan was in the lead but Shohoku is fast to catch up. Thanks mostly to their ace player who was undoubtedly a match for Ryonan's very own ace. This was the thing the crowd wanted to witness – the unpredictable tide of victory between the two opposing teams. And the match between Rukawa and Sendoh.

Rukawa motioned with his head towards the score board. "4 points left."

Sendoh smiled meaningfully. "We'll see."

Koshino got hold of the ball and aimed for a shot, but he was stopped by Sawada, the only freshman playing for Shohoku. Sakuragi and Fukuda ran for the ball, but Sakuragi was faster and more agile. He caught the ball in his hands and shoved it towards Yasuda on the court, before his body failed to regain balance and fell on the floor.

"Sakuragi-kun!" The rest of Shohoku who were not playing became worried as they saw their teammate fell. The gundan had their mouths open in shock as they leaned towards the railings to see how badly injured their friend was. Haruko clasped her mouth in fear and worry.

Just then, Sakuragi jumped up and scratched the back of his head. "The tensai is fine! Nyahahahaha!"

Everyone exhaled loudly in relief.

"Nice one, Hanamichi!" Miyagi commended.

Yasuda passed the ball towards Shizoaki. Koshino was blocking him. Shizoaki tried to make a shot but missed.

"Rebound!" He shouted.

Ikegami and Sawada jumped, but Ikegami, being taller, got the ball. He slammed it towards Sendoh. Rukawa was in front of him in an instant. Sendoh passed the ball back to Ikegami. He was exactly behind the 3-point line. He jumped. Sawada jumped at the same time and swatted the ball away. It landed on Sakuragi's hands. The whistle blew.

"Foul! Red, number 10!"

Sawada raised his hand. _That was close._

"Don't mind!" Miyagi patted Sawada's back.

The game continued with Ryonan in possession of the ball. There were only ten seconds left before Ryonan's turn is over. Ikegami who was heavily guarded by Shizoaki passed the ball to Fukuda. Fukuda passed the ball to Sendoh. Rukawa dashed towards him. Sendoh was dribbling the ball away from Rukawa. Shohoku's ace was guarding him tightly. He made a fake turn to his left, then ran towards his right.

Rukawa was stunned for a moment, then he jumped just as Sendoh did. Sendoh let go of the ball, just as Rukawa had touched his hand. Another whistle was heard, indicating a foul. Rukawa cursed under his breathe. Everyone in the court looked if the ball will get in. It circled around the ring for a while, before it finally fell inside the basket.

"Ball in! One throw!"

The crowd cheered.

Sendoh smiled at Rukawa. "6 points again, going 7."

"Still below 10." Rukawa panted heavily. He looked at the score board. There was only four minutes left before the end of first half. They could still catch up.

He watched Sendoh as the latter successfully threw the ball into the hoop.

_7-point lead._ He wiped the sweat on his forehead. He decided that it was enough playing around. He needed to get real serious. _I won't lose to you, Sendoh._ He needed to win this game. He would never lose to Sendoh, or any other basketball player in Japan. He needed to be on top if he wanted to pursue his dream in America…

_To play for NBA, I have to…_ He clenched his fists at his sides _..be the best._

A/N: The game sucks, I know, lol. I didn't sleep just to finish this chap. For some reasons, I have trouble writing these days, although the ideas are like raging flood in my mind. Do you know how frustrating is that?! Having ideas but not knowing how to write them? That's why the updates are slow.. But I'll just finish the game until next chap, then it'd be a little easier on me.. The story's been finished on my mind since '09, I just need to freakin' write! ohemmgeeeh! lol. Thanks for the reviews guys.. they're very much appreciated! If I'm on top condition (since I feel I'm about to collapse anytime) I'll reedit the game scene.. bear with me for a while.. Keep reading! And love RuHaru forever! :)


End file.
